Gladstone
by Denu-MindPalace
Summary: TERMINADO. Post-Reichenbach Spoilers 2x03 - Tras la muerte de Sherlock, John busca sobrellevar sus días como puede hasta la llegada a su vida del bulldog Gladstone. Slash Johnlock obviamente incluido .
1. 1

**Buenas otra vez, aquí Denu.  
**

**Cosas que deberían saber de mi: cuando era chica soñaba con ser doctora, hoy sueño con ser guionista (sisi, me pongo más tonta con el tiempo).**

**Cosas que deberían saber sobre este fic: La idea surgió y no iba a descansar hasta terminarlo, pero fue un reto porque salí de mi área segura. Este fic is so not my division, por eso cuando avanzaba casi en la mitad empece a dudar y a darme cabezazos. No hubiera terminado si no fuera por el apoyo de mi querida editora y amiga Camila, a quien le dedico este fanfiction. Sin su amor por John Watson, los perritos y su apoyo, este fic no existiría.  
Antes de empezar les advierto que es largo, es un viaje que puede parecer medio eterno para un one-shot, pero tengan paciencia! Creo que el final vale la pena. Sin más preámbulos les dejo mi nuevo ff de Sherlock****BBC.**

**Nota: Publicado originalmente como un one-shot (los capítulos me parecían muy cortos como para dividirlos), pero me han escrito diciendo que es más fácil de leer si los separo. **

* * *

Gladstone

1

Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas de sueño, despertó a mitad de la noche por un ruido proveniente de la calle. Masajeando el puente de su nariz, aun con los ojos cerrados, buscó a tientas el reloj despertador. Había logrado dormir unas dos gloriosas -nótese el sarcasmo- horas. De cualquier forma un tiempo aceptable para el que se volviera su estándar en las ultimas semanas. No era por una pesadilla, no, esta vez no habían explosiones, gritos de soldados, no había sangre, ni edificios de hospitales, ni ex compañeros de piso cayendo. John Watson despertó por un maldito ruido bajo su ventana.

Baker Street no era una calle ruidosa por regla general, no al menos desde la muerte del detective que había residido en el 221b alguna vez. Y sin Sherlock por ahí para ser el motivo del escándalo a casi medianoche, John no pudo imaginar el origen de aquella música extraña y de las voces que perdían claridad al llegar hasta su cuarto.

Salió de su cama y tomando su bastón llegó cojeando hasta la ventana, para subirla de un tirón brusco. La música llegó mas fuerte y las voces masculinas (al menos tres distintas) mejor articuladas. Sacó la cabeza para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una banda de mariachis dando una serenata justo ahí, bajo su ventana. Aunque técnicamente no era su ventana, sino la de los vecinos de al lado. "Los casados" de la señora Turner tenían su habitación principal con la ventana a tan solo un doloroso metro de la del doctor John Watson, un hombre que no disfrutaba las baladas románticas a la medianoche. Gimió frustrado y cerró lo mejor que pudo su ventana, pero no fue lo suficiente como para alejar aquella sonata, todavía un poco de la melodía de filtraba por cada poro en los muros, invadiendo su propio departamento. No iba a poder dormir más, reconoció resignado, optando por bajar a la cocina, tomar un cartón de leche de su refrigerador inusualmente vacío (no más partes humanas, no más experimentos locos) y arrastrarse hasta el sofá en donde se quedaría toda la noche haciendo lo que parecía ser su nueva vocación: mirar televisión basura durante la madrugada.

No era tan terrible como sonaba, las repeticiones de los programas de cocina le habían dado ideas para nuevas recetas, lo de cocinar no parecía tan complicado. Él no era un experto, pero siempre se las había arreglado para comer decente; no ahora, que coleccionaba folletos de deliverys. Los shows musicales eran una distracción bastante acertada, con suerte a veces encontraba repeticiones de antiguas caricaturas que le recordaba a su tiempo en la universidad. Y aunque le desagradaba la manera en que sobreactuaban, los infomerciales llamaban su atención. En ocasiones se encontraba admirando lo ingenioso de muchos inventos para hacer más cómoda la vida casera. La mayoría de ellos, soluciones a problemas que John ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Lo peor era cuando por desafortunada coincidencia sintonizaba las re-emisiones de los antiguos shows de Connie Prince, recordándole su muerte, el caso de Raoul de Santos, Moriarty, una piscina e irremediablemente a Sherlock. El rostro contrariado cuando vio por primera vez la foto de aquella mujer y exclamó "Podría ser cualquier persona". Revivía además la satisfacción personal que sintió en ese momento al verse, solo por un instante, un paso más adelante que él. Cuando esta amarga situación se daba, terminaba apagando la televisión e intentando contener las lágrimas en la oscuridad del cuarto.

El ver televisión se hizo un hábito mientras vivía con Sarah, los primeros días después de la muerte de su amigo. No había podido tolerar el acoso de los paparazzi, ya era lo suficientemente doloroso como para que un grupo de idiotas le exigiera respuestas a preguntas que ni él mismo se atrevía a hacer en su fuero interno (¿Cómo pudo ignorar todo este tiempo que era un farsante? ¿Dio señales de que fuera a cometer suicidio? ¿Dejó una carta? ¿Tenía idea de la existencia de Richard Brook?). Agotado y a punto de perder la paciencia, su antigua novia y ahora una querida amiga le había dado cobijo en su propia casa. No era ideal, ciertamente no disfrutaba alternar el lilo con el sofá para dormir, pero era su mejor alternativa a la perspectiva de volver solo a un departamento lleno de recuerdos que aun era muy débil para enfrentar.

Aquello estuvo bien por un tiempo, Sarah siempre había sido paciente, pero no podía quedarse perturbando la paz de su compañera mucho tiempo más. Sin duda no era fácil convivir con un sujeto que aún estaba en shock y que dejaba entrever que mirar televisión por más horas de las que se consideraban saludable era más agradable que hablar con ella, uno que pasaba de períodos de absoluto mutismo a pequeños arranques de ira cuando ella intentaba sacar el tema de la muerte de Sherlock. Antes de terminar destruyendo su relación, John optó por mudarse con Harry. No era una situación ideal tampoco, pero la familia tiende a ser más tolerante con estas cosas, y Harry conocía lo suficiente a John como para soportar sus peores actitudes y aún mantenerse allí con él, resistiendo la tentación de echarlo a patadas. No es que se llevaran mejor, por algún motivo nunca habían congeniados. Harry era la rebelde, la que jamás hizo caso a sus padres porque se creía más lista que todo el mundo, la que siempre le estaba reprochando su estilo de vida porque John era el hijito que ponía orgulloso a mamá. Ya no tenían discusiones tan acaloradas. Mamá había muerto años atrás y ambos sufrían su propia dosis de consecuencias por las decisiones de vida que habían tomado. Sin embargo, bajo toda la mierda, ellos aun eran familia y se querían.

Harry no encontraba reprochable su nuevo hábito de ver televisión a deshoras. Ella también conocía el insomnio y el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Por eso jamás le reclamaba cuando lo sentía despertarse con un grito, jadeos y quejidos de llanto silencioso, bajar hasta la sala y esperar que se hiciera de día mientras miraba la televisión. Muchas veces ella incluso lo acompañaba en silencio, no hacía preguntas ni intentaba dar consuelo, porque conocía en carne propia que en esos momentos ninguna palabra era de ayuda.

Su estancia en casa de su hermana fue relativamente agradable porque no le molestaba, pero tenía que lidiar con el propio vicio de Harry. No hay nada más agobiante que ver a un alcohólico que llevaba seis meses sobrio caer en la botella otra vez. La sensación de fracaso en los ojos de su hermana, la lástima en sus propios ojos y la vergüenza, eran una carga extra que soportar. Porque en el fondo John sabía que su hermana era demasiado sensible y el verlo así de mal la había llevado a su propia caída (desafortunada elección de palabra). Y ambos solo perpetuaban su mutua miseria.

El asunto tuvo un final más feliz de lo esperado; con una madurez irreconocible, Harry le anunció que volvería a internarse en la clínica para rehabilitación. Una amiga le prestaría el dinero necesario (John sabía que mentía, pero no le importaba cuestionarlo) y él, quizás inspirado por la actitud de su hermana o porque la perspectiva de quedarse solo viviendo en el piso de Harry era igual de lamentable que quedarse en cualquier otro lugar (quizás más), decidió volver a Baker Street.

Era increíble cómo a pesar de todo la gente continua con su vida, incluso la señora Hudson se había mostrado más animada. Ella estaba feliz de verlo regresar, lo cual resultaba en parte refrescante porque adonde iba solo encontraba rostros acongojados, lleno de culpa y lástima recibiéndolo; pero por otro lado también le ocasionaba rechazo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan normal? ¿Acaso se olvidaba de que Sherlock continuaba muerto? No se lo había contado a Ella, su terapeuta otra vez, pero la mujer de igual forma le respondió a una pregunta nunca formulada: Todos viven el duelo de maneras distintas, John.

Superando su reacción por la actitud de la casera, John se sentía mejor de haber vuelto al que aún consideraba su hogar. Poner las cosas en su lugar, ordenar y, con ayuda de la señora Hudson, mudar muchas de las pertenencias de Sherlock al ático, sin embargo, no fue una tarea sencilla. Lo realizó de forma casi mecánica, sin pensar demasiado en lo que en verdad hacía. En cambio la señora Hudson parecía necesitar hablar de Sherlock todo el tiempo. Moviendo el juego de química, no paraba de parlotear sobre cómo no extrañaría los singulares olores que llegaban hasta su propio departamento, ni la música del violín a las 4 am. Ella parecía querer enlistar todas las razones por las cuales no extrañaría para nada a Sherlock Holmes. Todos viven el duelo de forma distinta, Ella estaba en lo cierto. Así que respondía a los largos monólogos de la mujer mayor con una sonrisa llena de amargura, soportándola y, al final, pretendiendo que la escuchaba cuando su cerebro se había largado minutos atrás de la habitación.

Las cosas de Sherlock descansaban en su ático, el mismo que estaba ubicado por encima de la habitación de John. Siempre había encontrado demasiado imaginativo a Poe en el Corazón Delator, pero a veces juraba que antes de quedarse dormido, mientras yacía en su cama, percibía al techo de su cuarto latir como si tuviera vida propia. Aquello solo sumaba una causa más a su irremediable insomnio. Sin poder pegar un ojo durante la mayor parte de la noche, o durmiendo de a periodos cortos, cansado y somnoliento durante el día. Así sobrellevaba los días John Watson, tras la pérdida de su mejor amigo y compañero Sherlock Holmes.

La música en la calle cesó, pero el sueño lo había abandonado definitivamente, esa noche sería otra de beber leche fría y esperar a que amaneciera para ir a trabajar. Le sorprendía un poco la facilidad con la que Sarah le llamó para pedirle que volviera a hacer sus horas de clínica, le sorprendía darse cuenta que él ni siquiera había pensado en volver a trabajar. Era el médico mejor capacitado que tenían en el equipo, argumentó su jefa cuando le preguntó por qué lo querían de vuelta. John sabía que además era el peor empleado que hubieran tenido. No llegaba a tiempo, se iba antes, más de una vez Sarah o alguna enfermera lo sorprendieron dormido en su consulta. Él no era así, por lo general era eficiente en todo lo que se proponía, pero el trabajo en la clínica nunca fue su prioridad. Los casos lo eran, Sherlock lo era. Sherlock, él y los casos, Scotland Yard, Greg Lestrade, las escenas de crimen, todo ese mundo se había vuelto su prioridad. Pero la consulta pagaba las cuentas, y ambos disfrutaban tener agua corriente y electricidad. Terminó aceptando su antiguo puesto, se decía que era por decisión propia, que ayudaría a matar las horas. Pero en el fondo sabía que la insistencia de Ella y la señora Hudson pesaron bastante en su decisión.

El amanecer llegó en algún punto intermedio entre que el fin de un infomercial de una máquina para hacer jugos (en serio, parecía que uno podía meter cualquier cosa y terminar sacándole jugo) y las noticias matutinas de la BBC. Apagó la televisión y comenzó a prepararse para su primer día de regreso al trabajo. No miraba las noticias, ya habían pasado siete semanaspero algunos todavía le continuaban sacando provecho al escándalo que rodeo la muerte de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Oh, John! Querido, es bueno verte tan temprano, te he traído un poco de desayuno.- La señora Hudson lo frenó cuando bajó las escaleras. Ella continuaba siendo la mujer más atenta que John hubiera conocido, era demasiado temprano pero allí estaba de pie al final de las escaleras sosteniendo una bandeja con una taza humeante de té y unas tostadas con lo que parecía ser un untado de mermelada de frambuesa, su favorita.

- Gracias, señora Hudson, ¿le he dicho que es una santa?

- Un par de veces, querido.- Le respondió con una sonrisa amable. – Desperté más temprano de cualquier forma.- Comentó con cierta nota de malhumor.

- Ah, sí,- coincidió dando un sorbo a su taza.- los festejos.

- No es decente, querido. Comprendo a los amores jóvenes, mi propio marido solía ser bastante efusivo. No era la mejor persona, pero sí que sabía ser un romántico cuando debía. Pero esto ya es demasiado.

El asunto que tenía revolucionada a todas las vecinas de Baker Street era la fastuosa celebración del tercer año de casado de la pareja gay que alquilaban a la señora Turner, su vecina de junto y mejor amiga de la señora Hudson. "Los casados" de al lado llevaban cuatro días en lo que planeaba ser una semana de maratón de regalos para festejar públicamente, quizás demasiado públicamente, su amor. Mutuamente habían estado enviándose toda clase de regalos: rosas en cantidades industriales el primer día, al segundo un carruaje fastuoso tirado por caballos aparcó justo en frente para llevarlos a una cena romántica, animales de felpa y serenatas nocturnas completaban la lista. No es que llevara la cuenta, era Marie Turner la que llevaba el chisme a su casera y ella terminaba comentándoselo.

- Oh, pero que digo, seguramente entiendes mejor esto que yo. ¿Ya no traes a todas esas bonitas chicas, John?

El médico intentó contener una risa llena de amargura. ¿De qué estaba hablando aquella santa señora? Su libido se había evaporado el mismo día que Moriarty fue absuelto por la corte, y él nunca fue del tipo romántico. Terminó su taza y se marchó mordisqueando su tostada.

- Gracias, señora Hudson.- Se despidió antes de abrir la puerta principal de la residencia. En la vereda un globo de un tamaño mayor al promedio le dio de lleno en la cara, causando que su comida se fuera directo al piso. Un camión de repartición bloqueaba la entrada y unos cadetes hacían fila para sacar las docenas de globos rojos en forma de corazón.

- Disculpa, amigo.- Le dijo uno de los jóvenes repartidores con una amable sonrisa de disculpa, que desapareció apenas vio la expresión de furia en la cara del doctor.

Oficialmente odiaba a los casados.


	2. 2

2

Pasó por la consulta de Ella después del trabajo, tenía el último turno del día. Otra vez muchos silencios, preguntas a las que no respondió. Intentó sutilmente tomar el control de la situación cuando por iniciativa propia empezó a contarle sobre su primer día de regreso a la clínica. Con el otoño en camino estaban comenzando las campañas de inmunizaciones, así que le tocó estar toda la tarde en pediatría colocando vacunas. Sarah tenía un nuevo novio; ella se veía feliz pero incómoda al contárselo. Él no sintió nada, pero fingió estar alegre por ella. La diatriba no logró distraerla, Ella preguntó sobre el bastón y el regreso de su cojera psicosomática. John volvió a su rutina de miradas duras y su inmutable silencio. La hora de consulta eventualmente terminó y Ella tuvo que admitir su derrota, pero esta vez antes de que se marchara le dio un panfleto sobre el grupo de autoayuda del que venía hablando hacía varias sesiones y al que él hacía oídos sordos. Al salir decidió volver a pie hasta Baker Street, el ejercicio siempre había sido algo que mejoraba su humor. No era correr tras Sherlock por los callejones londinenses, pero un paseo por Regent Park sonaba bien.

No pasó mucho para que se arrepintiera de su decisión, tan pronto una tormenta se desató y en el esfuerzo por volver rápido a su domicilio la pierna empezó a doler como si tuviera mil cuchillos incrustándose en la carne. La calle de su departamento le recibió a oscuras, la tormenta aparentemente había dejado sin luz a toda la cuadra. Entre la penumbra, el viento y el agua salpicándole directamente en la cara, su lucha para encontrar la llave y no tirar el bastón en el proceso, John no se percató de la caja de cartón parcialmente húmeda en la entrada de su vivienda. Casi tropezó con ella antes de notarla. Abrió la puerta y se agachó para mirar de cerca con atención. Era, en efecto, una caja blanca de cartón con un moño rojo.

- Señora Hudson.- Llamó, levantando la voz para que ella pudiera oírlo por encima del sonido de la lluvia.

La caja tenía huecos. ¿Qué hacía un paquete de regalo con huecos en el pórtico? No tenía una tarjeta ni señales de haber pasado por el correo o cualquier otro sistema de entrega a domicilio. Un gemido agudo y el brusco movimiento del contenido lo sobresaltaron. Había algo vivo dentro de la caja.

- John, querido, se ha ido la luz.- Anunció su casera mientras llegaba con una vela encendida.- ¡Oh, y estás empapado! Mejor sube a cambiarte, no queremos que te enfermes, y ahora que has vuelto a trabajar…

-Señora Hudson, hay un paquete en la entrada. ¿No escuchó que lo dejaran?

- ¿Un paquete?- La mujer se aproximó para ver a lo que el joven médico se refería.- ¡Oh!- Exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca.- No han tocado la puerta querido, lo juro, he estado toda la tarde por aquí y Marie se ha marchado apenas hace media hora antes de la novela _"Dearest Katty"_, ya sabes que no se pierde ni un episodio.

Lo que significaba que el paquete había sido entregado hacía menos de treinta minutos, posteriormente a que empezara la tormenta y quizás durante el corte de luz. Era lógico asumir que aquél que lo entregara se había confundido de puerta a causa del clima y la oscuridad. Después de todo, los departamentos vecinos tenían pórticos muy similares.

- ¿Acaba de moverse?- Preguntó con curiosidad su casera.

- Así parece. – John respondió, dejando su bastón apoyado en la pared y poniéndose de cuclillas para deshacer el moño. Sea lo que fuera que hubiera dentro, no la estaría pasando bien con la humedad que había tomado la caja. Cuando liberó la tapa la señora Hudson exhaló ruidosamente, pero no había nada peligroso en el interior, en realidad unos ojos enormes de color chocolate, redondos y curiosos, le encontraron la mirada.

- ¡Un perro!

- Es un cachorro.- Secundó John. Tomando al pequeño perrito en sus manos, lo metió dentro del calor del hogar, acercándolo a la luz que sostenía la señora Hudson para estudiarlo con cuidado. Se trataba de un bulldog pequeño de quizás dos meses, blanco en su mayoría, con la mitad del rostro y parches repartidos en su cuerpo de color café. Era casi chistoso, con su cabeza desproporcionalmente grande para el resto de su cuerpo lleno de pliegues, y esa mirada inocente. Vaya bicho adorable, pensó.

- Mire esto, señora Hudson, tiene una tarjeta en el cuello.- John acercó al cachorro más hacia la luz, tomando un rectángulo de papel que colgaba de su collar.

- "Hola, mi nombre es Gladstone"- leyó la mujer.- ¿Gladstone? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? John, quién pudo haber dejado esto aquí… ¡oh!- Exclamó ella de pronto, y John asintió dándole la razón a sus deducciones.

- Así parece, señora Hudson, nos han entregado por error otro de los extraños regalos de la pareja de al lado.

- Pero no creo que sea extraño, es adorable.- Llevó la mano hasta el perrito para acariciarlo, pero éste se anticipó moviéndose descontrolado en las manos de John y lanzando un agudo ladrido de reproche, logrando que la señora Hudson retirara su mano inmediatamente.- Aunque su nombre es sin duda extraño, qué estarían pensando.

No es que fuera mejor ponerle Fluffy, Princesa o Marshmallow. Pero sí, aquel nombre era sin duda singular.

- Debería ir a llevarlo. – Propuso John, o algún pobre desgraciado empleado de delivery sería escarmentado por la entrega que nunca llegó, en el peor de los casos despedido.

- Oh, no, doctor Watson, no pienses que voy a dejar que sigas empapando mi entrada. Ahora mismo subes a cambiarte de ropa, no creo que entre tanto regalo los inquilinos de Marie vayan quejarse por esperar unos minutos más.

- Está bien.- Aceptó, principalmente porque sentía que el frío solo jugaba en contra del dolor que sentía en su miembro. – Voy a dejarlo con usted unos minutos.

Le pasó la pelotita de músculos y piel arrugada con ojos que era Gladstone, que volvió a inquietarse. La señora Hudson apenas pudo sostenerlo con la mano libre y, cuando John la dejó, ella aún hacía un chistoso malabarismo entre perro y vela.

No era un miedoso, de hecho solo palabras de valor se solían relacionar con su nombre, demonios, incluso tenía una medalla que lo certificaba. Pero entrar a su departamento en penumbra le generó escalofríos. En algún lugar de su cabeza se proyectaba la imagen de Sherlock sentado en la oscuridad, con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla y mirando directamente hacia él, y esa proyección se mezclaba con el verdadero escenario frente a sus ojos. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación por microsegundos y juró que la silueta de Sherlock se había dibujado junto a la ventana, de perfil, mirando a la calle como muchas veces lo había encontrado al volver. _"John, otra vez olvidaste pagar la electricidad",_ escuchó la voz de su amigo. Aquello no era su imaginación, era un recuerdo, uno que le oprimió la garganta y lo obligó a subir rápidamente a su habitación por un poco de ropa seca.

Cuando bajó, halló a la señora Hudson murmurando algo sobre un piso mojado y a Gladstone corriendo en círculos en la entrada de la casa. Rodaba en el piso, al parecer en un intento de quitarse la tarjeta en su collar, y se metía entre las piernas de su casera ocasionándole más estrés a la pobre señora Hudson.

- ¡Ha saltado de mi mano!

- Ven aquí, amiguito.- John lo volvió a cargar, estaba todo húmedo y se resbalaba también de su mano, así que lo presionó contra su pecho para sostenerlo.- Vuelvo enseguida, señora Hudson, no se preocupe que no volverá a ver a este pequeño terrible por aquí.

- Espera, querido, un minuto.- Ella se volvió a su departamento, dejando todo sumido en la oscuridad unos segundos antes de volver con un paraguas. – Toma, no vayas a empaparte de nuevo.

- Ah, no… no hace falta. – Aseguró abriendo la puerta. Pero ella insistió.

- Muchacho, no quiero que enfermes y lue-…

- ¡Señora Hudson! No puedo,- se aclaró la garganta y bajó su tono de voz.- no puedo sostener tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

La mujer se sonrojo y avergonzada murmuró un "si por supuesto" al haberse olvidado del bastón. John musitó un breve "vuelvo enseguida" mientras se marchaba sin mirar atrás. Estaba un poco cansado de esa situación del bastón, todo el día había estado presente en su cabeza y lo único que deseaba ahora era volver al calor de su cuarto y acostarse a dormir, quizás con suerte hoy no tenía bandas bajo su ventana. Hizo los pocos metros hasta el porche de la señora Turner con rapidez, ocultando lo máximo posible a la criatura entre su ropa.

- Quédate quieto, pequeño.- Le susurró mientras golpeaba la puerta de sus vecinos.- Ya casi estás en casa, ahí vas a poder mojar todo el piso que quieras.

Golpeó un poco más, pero no fue atendido, Gladstone estaba cada vez más inquieto porque la lluvia había empezado a mojarlo y John comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No se escuchaba movimiento en el interior de la vivienda, las ventanas estaban todas cerradas, tal parecía que John había mojado por segunda vez sus ropas solo para encontrarse con que los vecinos habían decidido salir. El pequeño animal lanzó un gemido agudo tan fuerte que llenó toda la calle.

- Shhh… tranquilo… voy a dejarte con una nota y listo.- Gladstone se quedó quieto repentinamente y le miraba con esos ojos enormes. John se quedó mirándolo y reprimió una sonrisa.- No voy a hacer eso, no tienes nada de sentido del humor, ¿eh? Está bien, tampoco soy divertido últimamente.

Con resignación dio un último golpe (puñetazo) a la jodida puerta de Marie Turner cuando escuchó a la señora Hudson llamarlo "¡Yoohoo, John, Marie acaba de decirme al teléfono no están!", agitando la mano en el aire para que volviera al 221b.

- No están ahí, sus inquilinos la han sacado a cenar con ellos cuando la luz se fue. Acabo de llamarla a su móvil, algún lugar fino, dijo. Toma, anda, sécate el cabello.- La señora Hudson le puso una toalla sobre su cabeza y usó una pequeña, floreada, para el cachorro. – Sonaba complacida de sus muchachos, presumiendo que…

- ¿Qué haremos contigo, muchacho?- Le preguntó John al pequeño bulldog, que mansamente se dejaba secar por el doctor.

- Marie va a estar simplemente insoportable la próxima vez que la vea. Ha estado irritada desde que insinué que sus inquilinos podían tener algo más de compresión y no montar sus números a la madrugada, pero ella insiste en que por años se acostumbró a dormir con el violín a altas horas de la madrugada, y las explosiones, los disparos...

Las manos de John se congelaron en el acto cuando escuchó la voz de la señora Hudson quebrarse. No levantó la mirada y continuó secando al cachorro que, ajeno a la agitación emocional en el ambiente, rodaba con felicidad entre las manos del doctor. Un gimoteo se escapó de los labios de su casera y la escuchó respirar profundo para contener el inminente llano. Sus propios ojos ardían, pero concentró toda su atención en el perrito. ¿Qué sucede?, parecía querer preguntarle con sus enormes ojos café.

- Voy a descansar ahora, John, ya sabes lo que este clima le hace a mi cadera.

- Buenas noches, señora Hudson.- Murmuró antes de que la mujer desaparezca tras la puerta de su departamento, dejándolos solos y a oscuras.- Parece que vas a tener que quedarte esta noche.

Gladstone no se lo puso más sencillo y comenzó a gemir ruidosamente cuando lo llevó hasta su propia habitación, escaleras arriba. El dolor aún punzaba en su músculo con cada escalón que subía. John podría haber dejado la habitación de arriba, sería mas útil empezar a usar la de abajo, esa que había pertenecido a Sherlock semanas atrás. Pero no era capaz de mudar todas sus cosas, mierda, si era sincero, no era capaz de entrar sin sentir que iba a enloquecer y terminar gritando.

Nunca había tenido un perro antes, ni siquiera otra mascota. Se había criado en una de esas familias que se mudan demasiado a causa del trabajo de sus padres. Por eso se sentía un poco ignorante sobre el tema. Estudió al cachorro con las patas apoyadas sobre su propio pecho y le dio un rápido vistazo a la sala oscura. No Sherlock esta vez. Solo oscuridad y sonido de lluvia rebotando en las ventanas. Poco sabía de perritos, pero seguramente eran una cosa similar a los niños. Su instinto le dijo que a lo mejor no era lo adecuado dejarlo solo en la sala oscura toda la noche.

Sabiendo de antemano que lo iba a lamentar, terminó depositando al bulldog en su cama. El cachorro rebotó torpemente y dejó de gemir con angustia; mientras John volvía a dejar su ropa húmeda de lado y procedía a cambiarse por su pijama, encontró a Gladstone intentando con torpeza caminar sobre el colchón. Aquél había tenido mejores años, ahora era una cosa llena de relieves y hundimientos, los cobertores no lo hacían más sencillo. El perrito hacía dos torpes pasos antes de caer de lado y, confundido, volver a intentar ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas para andar un poco más.

Una de las esquinas de sus labios se estiró en una semi sonrisa; el bicho tenía su chiste. Pero apenas John se metió bajo las sábanas, la lluvia se intensificó, haciendo que el cachorro volviera a gemir. Bajo los gemidos de Gladstone, bajo el sonido de la lluvia, si se esforzaba realmente podía sentir un llanto bajito. No eran muchos los momentos en que la señora Hudson se permitía semejante debilidad, para una mujer mayor que se pasaba toda la tarde viendo las novelas, era una señora bastante fuerte.

Terminó pasando la mano por encima del cachorro, en algo similar a una caricia, y Gladstone se calmó al final, permitiendo que se dejara llevar por la pesadez del sueño. Dormir era bueno, dormir ayudaba. El sueño se llevaba su cansancio y mejoraba el dolor en su pierna. Todo era agradable y cálido ahí, al principio. Pálido y limpio, tibio y acogedor. El gris de sus ojos se difuminaba, pero luego se volvía a componer, toda la imagen agarraba una nitidez demasiado vívida. El rostro de Sherlock, justo ahí frente a su cara. No veía su mano, pero la sentía sobre su hombro. Su mejor amigo estaba tan cerca y su rostro le miraba con esa expresión de análisis con mezcla de confusión que solo ponía cuando tenía entre manos un caso especialmente difícil. Como si él fuera una clase de enigma. John quería hablarle, pero la voz no le salía, no importaba cuanto la levantara. Ni todo el aire de sus pulmones lograría emitir sonido alguno. Era ahí cuando su viaje onírico empezaba a sufrir turbulencias, cuando Sherlock empezaba a desdibujarse frente a él y de pronto estaban rodeados por un campo minado bajo el sol ardiente Afgano, o simplemente usando sus ropas habituales en el techo de St. Barts. Ambos de pie en el borde, enfrentando una caída inevitable, de repente John sentía sus ropas húmedas y heladas, su rostro mojado. Llovía torrencialmente, más de lo que jamás había visto llover en Londres. Temblaba de frío y cuando el umbral sobrepasaba a lo doloroso, John despertaba repentinamente en su cuarto de Baker Street.

- ¡Sherlock!- Jadeó con fuerza sentándose en su cama. Había olvidado a Gladstone hasta que lo sintió rebotar a su lado, el perrito le lamía la mano con la que había sido arropado toda la noche ocasionándole cosquillas y sensación de humedad. Era eso entonces, por eso había soñado con lluvia. Aunque la sensación de las ropas mojadas de la noche anterior todavía persistía, sobre todo en sus piernas… un segundo… su imaginación no era tan grande. Echó una mirada sobre sus piernas, justo encima de la mancha húmeda, justo ahí donde el perro había dormido.

- Gladstone... ¡¿ACABAS DE ORINARME?

La única respuesta que tuvo fue una mirada llena de inocencia y una cola que se balanceaba de un lado a otro con felicidad.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Exclamó echándose sobre su espalda, masajeando el puente de su nariz. – En serio, Gladstone, no necesito esto.

Decidido a terminar con el asunto salió de su cama y, obviando el hecho de que necesitaba una ducha a conciencia, se puso unos jeans y uno de sus jumpers más desgastados. No se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar que ya había amanecido (ni de sorprenderse por haber dormido toda la noche), tan solo agarró al cachorro de bulldog y bajó tan rápido pudo las escaleras. El golpe repentino de la puerta al cerrarse con brusquedad alertó a la señora Hudson al interior de su propio departamento. ¿Por qué John estaba tan apurado?

Estaba apurado porque necesitaba dejar al cachorro y terminar con su responsabilidad moral de buen vecino por una vez. Él no estaba para cuidar mascotas ajenas si apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo, se dijo mentalmente mientras masacraba a golpes la puerta de la señora Turner. Al diablo con las buenas maneras.

- En unos minutos más vas a ser responsabilidad de tus dueños, no te preocupes.- Le habló al cachorro que volvía a gimotear sobre sus manos.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?- Fue el grito casi histérico de bienvenida que recibió por parte de uno de sus adorables vecinos al abrir la puerta. Perfecto, justo con quien necesitaba hablar.- ¿Cuál es la emergencia…?

- Watson, doctor Watson.

- Oh, dios mío, doctor, ¿está todo bien? ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a Alan de camino al trabajo?

John tuvo que reprimir el tic nervioso sobre su ceja ante los gritos del otro hombre. Los conocía solo de vista, a la pareja de al lado, pero ante la sorpresa y angustia del hombre rubio en el umbral supo que al menos el nombre de su pareja debería ser Alan.

- No, no es eso. No le ha pasado nada. O si le ha pasado no tengo la menor idea, no vengo a hablar de eso.

- ¡¿Entonces a qué debo el honor de que casi tire mi puerta abajo, doctor?

Okay, la reacción tenía su justificación, él también se encabronaría con cualquiera que lo molestara tan temprano de esa manera. Pero la forma en la que su vecino levantaba la voz estaba incrementando más su mal humor.

- Esto. Tome.- Le empujó el cachorro a sus manos.- Ahí tiene, no es más mi problema.

El vecino ahuecó sus manos para contener mejor al pequeño y lo acercó hasta su rostro.

- ¿Quién es esta adorable criatura?- Preguntó, con una dulzura que a John le resultó chocante.

- Gladstone. Bueno, ahm… tenía una tarjeta, pero al parecer la masticó toda la noche. – Señaló los retazos raídos de papel sobrante en el collar.- Llegó por equivocación al 221b, pero cuando intenté dejárselo no estaban. Así que ahí está, disfrute su perro.

John se giró sobre sus talones y empezó su regreso al departamento cuando escuchó que el vecino seguía hablándole.

- ¡Dr. Watson!- Le llamó, saliendo detrás de John.- No sé a que se refiere, este perro no es nuestro.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Es uno de sus… hum, regalos, de su esposo, compañero… - Se aclaró la garganta.

- Oh, no, no puede ser un regalo de Alan, querido doctor, me temo que la cachorrita es suya.- Intentó devolvérsela, pero John se echó para atrás espantado, como si le estuviera entregando una granada sin seguro.

- ¿Q-qué? No. No, señor…

- Andrew-Thomson, Lee Andrew-Thomson.

- Había una caja, dejaron una caja con un enorme moño rojo en el pórtico. Tiene que ser de ustedes.

- No puede ser, doctor Watson, Alan sabe que no podemos tener una perrita, por muy adorable que sea.- Le sonrió al bulldog.- Él es alérgico, me temo.

-¿Alérgico?- Preguntó levantando una ceja, el vecino asintió amablemente y volvió a ofrecerle a Gladstone.- No tiene sentido, ¿por qué alguien dejaría un perro en mi puerta?

- No lo sé. ¿Un paciente agradecido?

John le respondió con una mueca llena de ironía, como si la sola idea le resultara irreal.

- Tome, doctor Watson, es una linda perrita. Pero creo que tiene hambre.

Esta vez John la tomó con expresión ausente. ¿En realidad eso le estaba pasando a él?

- Gladstone es un nombre un poco curioso, pero ella se ve curiosa, creo que le queda.

- ¿Ella, dijo?

- Oh, es una niña. ¿Verdad, preciosa?

El vecino habló digiriéndose al cachorro bulldog, agudizando su voz como si le hablara a un bebé. Los ojos marrones y brillantes de Gladstone se encontraron con la resignada mirada de John.


	3. 3

3

- Me sigue a todas partes, es en serio. A veces creo que es un juego solo para ponerme nervioso, porque si voy a la cocina ahí está, en la sala, ahí también. Tuve que empezar a usar la llave en la puerta del baño. ¿Entiendes? En mi propio baño de mi propio departamento. ¡Ah! Y está el asunto de la comida, no estoy seguro, pero algo tan pequeño no debe comer tanto. Es decir, entiendo, la comida y eso… ¿Pero tiene que masticar mis zapatos? Cable de la televisión, patas de la mesa, oh, dios mío, creo recordar que incluso la misma mesa. ¡Ridículo! ¡Eso ni siquiera es físicamente posible! De día es silenciosa y casi me infarto cada vez que me giro y ahí está mirándome. Pero de noche… jaja, de noche.- Sonrió con amargura.- Ella ladra. No solo ladra, gimotea. La señora Hudson está comenzando a odiarla, mi anciana y adorable casera no puede tolerar su presencia. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

- John… Mi pregunta fue, ¿cómo estás estos días?

John le sostuvo la mirada a su terapista Ella, presionando los labios con fuerza parecía contenerse de salir corriendo y gritarle al primer ciudadano desprevenido que encontrara en las calles.

La sesión terminó con una nueva recomendación para el grupo de apoyo, no volvieron a tocar el tema del bastón. Las sesiones no estaban ayudando. Él sabía que no lo harían, lo supo desde siempre, pero había sido una de esas cosas que haces para convencerte a ti mismo y a los demás de que al menos haces algo por mejorarte, por salir del duelo. Él no estaba saliendo del duelo, no estaba superando la muerte de Sherlock. Lo que sí estaba haciendo era luchar contra la condenada registradora automática de Tesco y comprando cantidades industriales de alimento para perro. No tenia idea de cuál era la mejor, pero al final Greg Lestrade le había pasado una lista de cosas que debía conseguir para mantener a la perrita con vida al menos hasta que se marchara. Ella decía que tener una mascota era útil para superar períodos difíciles, por lo que John pensó inmediatamente en Harry. Saldría de la clínica en unas semanas y ahí podía cederle a Gladstone con felicidad. Mientras, tenía que mantenerla con vida.

Cuando llegó a su domicilio, sintió una serie de golpes estruendosos contra la madera de los escalones. Cada vez que el llegaba, Gladstone parecía adivinarlo. Lo escuchaba y salía corriendo a gran velocidad para recibirlo con una expresión alegre en sus ojos. La parte ridícula era el asunto de las escaleras, cuando llegaba al entrepiso parecía olvidar que la escalera cambiaba de dirección, entonces le daba directamente a la pared. Rebotaba contra el entrepiso, luego al escalón siguiente, y al otro, descendiendo entre golpes hasta terminar en los pies de John, donde sacudía la cabeza con confusión unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo alegre.

Esta vez no fue diferente.

- Ah, ahí estás. Siempre con tu elegancia.- La perrita sacó la lengua caminando felizmente a su alrededor.- En serio, Gladstone, ¿por qué estás tan feliz siempre? A veces pienso que sabes algo que yo no o simplemente eres tonta.

Gladstone dio un saltito sobre las bolsas de Tesco, había encontrado las anchoas de John y les daba toques con su hocico mientras subía las escaleras con él.

- Aunque tengo que admitir que eres bonita, tu madre debió ser una de esas bulldog de competición que salen en la tele. ¿Es lo que eres Gladstone, una chica bonita y tonta? - John suspiró derrotado al sentir como en un intento por sacar el paquete de anchoas, la cachorrita se había distraído y otra vez le había dado al muro del entrepiso con la cabeza.- Apuesto que en el mundo canino eres rubia. Espera un minuto…¡No rasgues la bolsa! Gladstone, tengo tu comida aquí, en un minuto estaremos en la cocina y voy a darte algo de comer. Dios no permita que pases dos horas sin masticar algo… aunque apuesto que te has divertido de lo lindo con mi último par de zapatos en buen estado mientras estaba con Ella. ¿No es así? ¿Es por eso que estás tan feliz?

- Buenas tardes, Dr. Watson. John.- Una voz proveniente del interior del departamento lo sacó de su monólogo. Por un minuto sintió su corazón detenerse, la figura alta y elegante en el sillón de su amigo, vestido con un traje costoso, esos ojos azules claros y fríos como el hielo. Durante ese minuto desconcertador, pensó que Sherlock estaba de regreso. Pero no, no era él.

- Mycroft.- La voz le salió monótona.- Tampoco eres un muy buen perro guardián, ¿no?- Se dirigió a Gladstone, con un ligero reproche. Ella en respuesta terminó de rasgar la bolsa y tiró todo el contenido al piso. Una desafortunada lata de anchoas rodó escalera abajo, haciendo que la perrita saliera disparada en su persecución. – Claro, huye y déjame atrás limpiando el desastre.

- Ah, algo a lo que pensé se había acostumbrado.

Los músculos de su espalda y puños se tensaron. En silencio, sin siquiera volver a mirar al hermano mayor de su amigo, se encaminó a la cocina. Producto a producto fue acomodando las cosas en su alacena, en el refrigerador ridículamente convencional, puso a hervir el agua en su tetera sin dedos humanos ni olor a formol.

- Eso fue poco político de mi parte.- Escuchó a Mycroft decir cuando entró a la cocina. Quizás los demás no supieran, pero él conocía a los chicos Holmes lo suficiente como para saber que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa sincera que podría obtener.

- ¿Qué quieres, Mycroft?- Preguntó aun dándole la espalda, descansando los puños sobre la mesada y con la cabeza baja.

- Ponerme al día con usted, por supuesto.- Y John soltó una risa irónica ante sus palabras.

- Ambos sabemos que no hace falta que vengas aquí para ponerte al día con mis asuntos, Mycroft. O los de cualquier persona del mundo.

En respuesta, el funcionario del gobierno le dio una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas que tanto le caracterizaban y un asentimiento de cabeza.

- No hace falta que vengas. Apenas puedo verte a la cara sin recordar que tu hermano está mirando las margaritas crecer desde abajo y todo gracias a ti. – John se giró con una taza de té lista en sus manos.- Me está costando bastante no golpearte ahora mismo. ¿Cómo… cómo puedes sentarte siquiera en su sillón y no sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento? ¿Es por eso que vienes a verme?

- No. Y si tuviera una deuda con mi hermano, considero que ya ha sido pagada. ¿Pasamos al salón? Una taza de té estaría bien.

John rodó los ojos y le señaló el agua hervida sobre la mesada de la cocina.

- Sírvete tu mismo, Mycroft, esto no es el maldito palacio de Buckingham.

Quizás por algo inconsciente, o simplemente porque le perturbaba ver a Mycroft sentado en el sillón de Sherlock, John llegó a la sala y tomó el sofá que le pertenecía a su antiguo compañero. Un momento más tarde el mayor de los Holmes apareció con una taza en su mano y una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro, en apariencia indignado por los malos modales su anfitrión.

- Pagando la mitad de su renta del departamento y la rehabilitación de mi hermana. ¿Así pagas la deuda con tu hermano?

Mycroft tomó asiento frente a él y sonrió otra vez detrás de la taza de té.

- No.

- Sé que fuiste tú, Mycroft. No hace falta que lo niegues.- El funcionario negó suavemente con la cabeza e imprimió con mayor cinismo su sonrisa.

- No tengo nada que ver con eso, John. Pero si tuviera una deuda con mi hermano, considero que ya la he pagado.

- Asumo que no tienes nada que ver con esto tampoco.- Señaló a Gladstone que, masticando la etiqueta de la lata de anchoas, entraba al salón.

- No, no. Por supuesto que no, John. – Hizo un gesto con la mano, desestimando el asunto.- Siempre me pareció del tipo de persona que tiene una confiable mascota, John, un perro, muy apropiado para usted. Un hermoso perro, sin embargo, muy buen pedigrí…. – Mycroft detuvo su halago y frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Qué se supone que hace?

En medio del salón Gladstone estaba sentada en sus patas traseras y giraba su cabeza en el aire, como si persiguiera una mosca invisible y no pudiera atraparla. Era extraño de ver, más de una vez John pensó que la perra había sufrido un daño cerebral irremediable por los continuos golpes contra la pared. Todavía no lo descartaba.

- Hace eso a veces.

- ¿Con frecuencia?

- Si, la última vez por una hora completa hasta que le dio hambre. Pareciera que persigue algo, pero no se levanta de su trasero. Te lo digo, Gladstone, no eres muy normal.- La perrita ni siquiera lo miró, cuando jugaba entraba en una especie de trance. – Solo puedo distraerla con comida.

Mycroft alzó una ceja y asintió con reconocimiento.

- Extraño animal, sin duda.

John no pudo saber si fue la palabra comida o una reacción al insulto del mayor de los Holmes, pero Gladstone se puso de nuevo en sus cuatro patas y lentamente caminó hasta quedar entre las piernas de Mycroft.

- He sido informado de que ha vuelto a su trabajo, John. En los últimos… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

John H. Watson nunca había visto a Mycroft Holmes perder la compostura en los casi dos años que llevaba de conocerlo, y tiempo más tarde estaría feliz de contarle a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo cómo un día, en su sala, el maldito pomposo casi saltó disparado de su sillón cuando su cachorro de bulldog le orinó los zapatos y un calcetín al hombre más importante en el gobierno británico. El rostro descompuesto de Mycroft era una imagen impagable, el mayor de los Holmes se puso se pie y con indignación alternó miradas furibundas entre el ex soldado y su mascota. Realmente era absurdo cómo, con un extraño balbuceo cargado de humillación y violencia, su indeseada visita había salido huyendo del departamento como si alguien hubiera soltado el Ébola en la habitación.

- ¡Gladstone!- Exclamó John, inclinándose hasta la altura de la perra. La pequeña le miraba aburrida, como si no comprendiera el motivo de tanta agitación.- Eso… fue brillante. – Y le sonrió. No solo sonrió, también empezó a reírse. Una risita al principio, pequeña y ridícula, que fue creciendo conforme en su cabeza repetía la imagen mental de la mueca estúpida en el rostro de Mycroft, aquel pomposo bastardo parecía jamás haberse ensuciado. Cuando se echó a reír con más fuerza, hasta que le dolieron los músculos del abdomen, Gladstone empezó a ladrar y saltar a su alrededor, aparentemente queriendo subirse sobre él. Era brillante, en verdad lo era, no solo lo bizarro de la situación, sino también la sensación que tenía en ese momento. Estaba riéndose. Ahí, solo con la tonta y hermosa perra, a costa de Mycroft. Sentía que cada bocanada de aire exhalado era un gramo más que se aligeraba el peso que oprimía su pecho desde hacía nueve semanas atrás. Sherlock hubiera pagado cualquier cosa por haber visto esa expresión en Mycroft. Casi podía imaginar el sonido de las risas de su amigo haciéndole coro a las propias, así como tantas veces había sucedido en el pasado.

- Él hubiese amado este momento, Gladstone. Puedo jurarte que sea donde sea que esté, te acabas de ganar su respeto. Es decir, él se meaba metafóricamente en su hermano siempre que podía, pero esto….- Y nuevamente tuvo que cortar su discurso para lanzar una carcajada.- Esto es… esto es realmente brillante.

Gladstone continuaba saltando y esa bobalicona expresión de felicidad volvía a asomarse en su rostro. Enjugándose las lágrimas incipientes, John terminó tomándola entre sus brazos y sentándola en su regazo, aunque una vez ahí tampoco se quedó quieta, trepaba y lamía el rostro del doctor con entusiasmo.

- Así que eso eres, una chica bonita que parece tonta, pero en realidad es muy, muy inteligente. – Le habló sosteniéndole firmemente la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras ella le miraba con sus ojitos brillantes.- Deberías sentirte orgullosa de eso.- Señaló en dirección a la puerta con un movimiento de su barbilla.- Ese bastardo pomposo y arrogante es el hermano de Sherlock, no nos agrada. ¿Entiendes pequeña? No Mycroft. No Mycroft.- Repitió, suavemente pero con firmeza. - No nos agradaba desde el principio, ya sabes, tiene esa idea de que puede meter la nariz en todo lo que se relacione con Sherlock.

Le soltó el rostro y le dio un coscorrón suave.

- Sherlock ya no está aquí, y sin embargo sigue siendo un dolor en el trasero. –

Mycroft Holmes siempre tenia una agenda, sus visitas no eran espontáneas (dudaba que algo en la naturaleza de Mycroft lo fuera). Probablemente sintiera culpa por haber entregado a su hermano y lo que hacía, al vigilarlo, era expiar un poco sus culpas cuando ya no podía saldarlas con Sherlock Holmes.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo era?

Gladstone había saltado al piso en algún momento durante sus cavilaciones y rodaba sobre su lomo ociosamente, pero cuando percibió que su atención era requerida de nuevo se puso en sus cuatro patas y volvió hacia John.

- Yo tenía este blog.- Empezó a decir cuando tomó su computadora, casi no podía recordar la última vez que la había encendido. – No sé porque te estoy hablando como si me entendieras, Gladstone.- Exhaló una risa resignada, mientras la pantalla mostraba el inicio.- Supongo…- se aclaró la garganta y apretó con suavidad la inquieta cabeza de la cachorra. – Supongo que es bueno volver a hablar con alguien.

A su declaración le siguió la sensación de vergüenza. Se sintió como un estúpido por haber dicho aquello en voz alta. Era una suerte que la única ahí para escucharlo era Gladstone, que tan solo se dedicó a mirarlo con sus enormes ojos avellana sin una pizca de lástima, desapruebo, o condescendencia, como si estuviera escuchando las palabras de un hombre loco. Y, la verdad sea dicha, era un buen cambio.

- Mira, éste es él.- Señaló la foto de Sherlock en la pantalla de su laptop. No tenía muchas fotografías, las pocas que circulaban por ahí eran de la prensa y prefería no mirarlas, pero entre caso y caso jamás tuvieron demasiado tiempo para hacer algo tan trivial como tomarse una. Lo único que tenía a mano era la que una vez colocó en su blog, la del condenado sombrero de cazador. _"Odio ese sombrero"_, la voz de Sherlock resonó en algún rincón de su cerebro.- Lo sé. Éste, Gladstone, es Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor en el mundo. Luce como un maldito arrogante, pomposo genio estirado, y lo es. Pero también fue el mejor ser humano que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Cuando la voz amenazó con quebrarse, justo cuando inhaló profundo para mantener el control, Gladstone saltó repentinamente y de un solo movimiento llegó a su regazo. Era la primera vez que lograba subirse al sofá por su cuenta. Empezó a olfatear con su nariz justo ahí donde John había señalado con el dedo, precisamente en el rostro de su amigo. Le ladró a la pantalla y empezó a mover juguetonamente la cola.

- Era muy inteligente, él lo sabía y también se aseguraba de que todos lo supieran. – Los ojos azules de Sherlock le devolvían la mirada en aquella imagen.- Él era un genio… y los genios no hacen cosas estúpidas… como suicidarse.

Era su imaginación otra vez, lo sabía, pero aunque la expresión era totalmente seria, por un momento sintió que aquella sonrisa confiada y burlista se dibujaba en los labios de Sherlock como tantas otras veces.

Ella no estaba tan mal después de todo. Es decir, todavía era la cosa más molesta cuando intentaba meterse a su cama por las noches, y comía más de lo que John estaba seguro que era necesario. Sin embargo, continuaba dejando alimento balanceado a su alcance para que no se desquitara con sus objetos personales. Había tomado esa decisión cuando, en un descuido, Gladstone se metió a la habitación de Sherlock y apareció un minuto después arrastrando el violín Stradivarius de su amigo. John casi sufrió un infarto al verla, pero aunque gritó, se enfadó y amenazó, Gladstone solo correteaba felizmente alrededor de sus pies. Quizás no era tonta, quizás era sorda. Una visita al veterinario más tarde descartó la idea. "Su bulldog escucha perfecto, Dr. Watson, tiene una muy buena salud" le dijo el amigable sujeto mientras palmeaba satisfecho el lomo de Gladstone.

Continuaba andando silenciosamente por todo el piso durante el día, apareciéndose de la nada y mirándolo fijamente, mientras que por las noches gimoteaba ante la lluvia y cualquier ruido externo sin dejarlo dormir. John encontró aquello entrañable, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran dos aspectos a los que ya se había acostumbrado antes. Por eso con los días dejó de ser un problema. Pero, a diferencia de Sherlock, Gladstone era mucho mejor oyente. Cada vez que empezaba a hablar, ella llegaba corriendo y se quedaba a su lado, a veces echada sobre su espalda, otras mientras masticaba una vieja pantufla de Sherlock, pero siempre mirándolo como si no se quisiera perder ni una palabra.

Esa mañana despertó tarde y con pereza descubrió que estaba retrasado para ir a trabajar. No escuchó a la señora Hudson en el piso inferior, y cuando bajó las escaleras tampoco la encontró esperándolo con su desayuno (algunos días tenía suerte, otros no). Probablemente su casera se había marchado al mercado o algo similar, era la única explicación que se le ocurrió al encontrar la puerta abierta y a Gladstone echada en la entrada masticando algo.

- Sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto. ¿Qué estás masticando?- Por el traqueteo que hacia al morderlo, parecía ser un objeto duro y al menos del tamaño de su puño. El objeto resultó ser una galleta, una de esas golosinas para perros que había visto en el veterinario, sin embargo no se veía como las simplonas que podía encontrar en Tesco, ésta era mucho más grande y costosa. - ¿De dónde salió esto, eh? – Le volvió a preguntar mientras acariciaba con ambas manos las orejas de la perrita. - ¿La señora Hudson te lo dio? Deberías agradecerle cuando regrese, y cuando digo agradecerle me refiero a no ladrarle la próxima vez que intente tocarte. Mírate, si te encanta que te hagan cariños, no entiendo por qué te pones delicada con ella.

Recibió una llamada de la enfermera, que también era la mano derecha de Sarah, preguntándole por qué no estaba en la clínica desde hacía treinta minutos como su contrato lo estipulaba. En retrospectiva, quizás había sido entonces cuando no había cerrado bien la puerta, o tal vez se había imaginado que dejó a Gladstone en el interior del departamento cuando nunca lo hizo. Eran las únicas explicaciones posibles para lo que pasó más tarde esa misma mañana.

Apenas llevaba su primer paciente en la consulta cuando escuchó el murmullo de exclamaciones y uno que otro grito en la recepción de la clínica. Tanto él como el señor Jenkins, el anciano al que había ajustado su medicación para la artrosis, salieron para ver que sucedía, y John no le daba crédito a lo que veía. Esos inconfundibles ojos marrones y la expresión de entusiasmo bobalicón de quien estaba haciendo una travesura. Gladstone estaba ladrando felizmente a las enfermeras y a los pacientes que esperaban ser atendidos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Gladstone!- Escuchó su nombre y corrió directo hacia John, cruzando entre sus piernas y ocultándose dentro de su consultorio, justo debajo de la mesa.

- ¡John!

- Sarah. No tengo idea… no tiene sentido, no sé que hace aquí.

La doctora se veía tan confundida como el resto de las personas que lo miraban entre indignados y curiosos. John, quien casi siempre sabía controlarse en todo tipo de situaciones, percibió el calor agolparse en su cuello y mejillas. Oh, dios, se sentía tan avergonzado.

- ¿Es tuyo? ¡¿Cómo es que está aquí?

- Debió seguirme, no lo sé. Lo siento mucho, solo dame un minuto y la llevo a casa.

- No tienes un minuto, John, ya estas retrasado con los turnos de hoy, no puedo cubrirte esta vez.-Le dijo en voz baja. Intentaba mantener el tono formal y severo de una jefa, pero inconscientemente se mordió el labio, estaba asombrada por la situación.

- No sé que hacer, Sarah.- Respondió en voz baja también. Gladstone ladró bajo su escritorio otra vez.- Mira, solo déjame llamar a la señora Hudson, no lo sé, no puedo atender con ella aquí.

Sarah lo empujo al interior del consultorio y con una diplomática sonrisa le pidió al siguiente paciente que les diera unos minutos. Tan pronto cerró la puerta tras su espalda, la bulldog abandonó su escondite y correteó hasta los pies de la doctora.

- No me habías dicho que tenías un perro, John.

- Ah… algo así, sí. ¡Gladstone, no babosees los zapatos de Sarah!

Era demasiado tarde para la advertencia, pero a su jefa parecía no importarle. Se puso en cuclillas y esta vez Gladstone se dejó acariciar, aunque se la notaba tensa y reacia, no como cuando John la tocaba.

- Creo que tengo el lugar para ella.

Y lo tuvo, fue una muy buena idea. Sarah había resuelto dejar a Gladstone en el único lugar de la clínica donde no sería una molestia, la sala de pediatría. No era un servicio muy grande, pero tenían una sala pediátrica de internación abreviada para pacientes que se sometían a procesos como diálisis o tratamientos ambulatorios que requerían un poco más de complejidad. No se imaginaba cómo había hecho Sarah para arreglárselas, pero cuando John acabó con sus pacientes y fue a recoger a Gladstone, internamente rogando para que los daños causados fueran mínimos y estuvieran dentro de su presupuesto financiero, se sorprendió con la imagen de varios niños jugando con la perrita. Una niña chilló y luego se echó a reír cuando Gladstone empezó a lamerle las mejillas, llenándola de babas. Otro, un poco mayor al resto, le daba palmaditas y le informaba a la pequeña Susan que ahora era el turno de otro niño para acariciarla.

- ¿Rompió algo?- Fue lo primero que le preguntó a Sarah apenas la vio salir de la sala de cuidados pediátricos. Su amiga le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- De hecho ayudó bastante. Cyrill Trevor no quería dejarse poner la vía para su dosis de hidrocortisona, pero cuando le dijimos que podía tener a Gladstone con él, aceptó.

- ¿Lo hizo?- Preguntó frunciendo las cejas con escepticismo.

- Abrazó a la perrita durante todo el proceso.- Le confesó mientras le daba una palmadita en el brazo.- ¿De dónde la sacaste, por cierto?

- Ahh… no lo sé, solo llegó a Baker Street.

- ¿Llegó? ¿Como un regalo?

- Me cuesta creer que alguien quisiera regalarme algo. Pero no eres la primera en sugerirlo, ya la señora Hudson y uno de los vecinos dijeron podía ser de un paciente agradecido.

- Quizás.- John se volteó para ver a Sarah, ella no podía estar sugiriéndolo también.- No lo sé, pero es un nombre perfecto para la mascota de un doctor. Gladstone, como los bolsos Gladstone. Clásico, ¿no crees?- Sarah se refería a los antiguos bolsos de cuero que usaban los médicos para guardar todos sus artilugios cada vez que visitaban a un paciente.

- ¿Qué le han hecho? Oh, Dios.- Gimió avergonzado al ver como entre tres niñas le ponían un tutú y un collar de perlas exageradamente largo, con el que se tropezaba y caía cada dos pasos. – Le encanta llamar la atención, te lo digo, Sarah, es una ridícula.

Sarah le sonrió divertida y llamó la atención de los niños, la hora de la visita había terminado y el Dr. Watson debía llevarse a Gladstone a su casa, ya habían jugado demasiado. Cuando la perrita lo vio, corrió exhibiendo con coquetería su nueva apariencia. John se agachó y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- Mírate, en serio te encanta llamar la atención.- Murmuró acariciándole detrás de las orejas.- No voy a llevarte así por la calle, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Soy un médico, un ex militar, los perros de los ex militares no usan tutú… por muy bonitos que se vean.

Uno de los niños atrajo la atención de Gladstone con una galleta y ella corrió por medio metro antes de tropezar atrozmente con las cuentas del collar. John no pudo evitar unirse al coro de risas que generó. Tenía, en el fondo y no le gustaba admitirlo, una cierta debilidad por los animales haciendo cosas ridículas.

- Mírate.- Le dijo Sarah, agachándose a su lado.- Te estás riendo.

- No, no es cierto.- Murmuró poniéndose serio de repente. Pero luego le sonrió y guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.

- Ella es buena para ti.

-Ella es ridícula.

- Sí. Y es buena para ti. – Refutó su jefa con una sonrisa.

Tenía sus buenos momentos, aunque no sentía que en verdad estuviera mejorando. Evitó que Gladstone se comiera lo que parecía ser un bloque de plastilina al llamarla y darle un regaño en voz baja.

- Es hora de volver a casa.- Cuando intentó quitarle el collar, Gladstone hizo algo que pocas veces hacía a John; le ladró y retrocedió.- ¿En serio? Vamos, Gladstone, no voy a llevarte así por la calle. Creo que ya tuviste tu dosis de atención el día de hoy.- Ella continuaba ladrándole a cada intento por deshacerse de su atuendo. Sarah no podía evitar reírse de la situación y él, aunque pretendía mostrarse serio y decidido, también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.- Eres igual a Sherlock, nunca tiene suficiente atención pública.

- …tenía.- Murmuró la mujer a su lado, dejando de reír repentinamente.

- ¿Ah? Sí, sí como sea.- Se encogió de hombros y continuó luchando contra la obstinación canina de su mascota, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de cómo el ambiente había cambiado de pronto, la tensión en Sarah era casi una cuestión palpable. Estaba tensa, los labios rectos y apretados. John se volvió para mirarla de soslayo y ella tenía esa mirada que tanto había odiado en los días que habían vivido juntos. Una cautelosa pero con dolor.

- Como Sherlock era, John. – No otra vez, pensó John. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso. No le respondió, se resignó a dejarle puesto el tutú a la bulldog, pero el collar tenía que irse, iba a terminar tropezándose todo el camino, así que era una batalla perdida desde el comienzo. - ¿Has hablado de eso con Ella?- Inquirió Sarah en voz baja.

- Hablo muchas cosas con Ella.- Mentira.

- John, no puedes… no es sano, no está vivo. No puedes dudar ni por un minuto, nadie sobrevive a una caída y-

- Cállate.- Escupió la palabra con dureza, ni siquiera volteándose a mirarla. Impasible pero no menos amenazante, John volvió a hablar.- No quiero hablar de eso. Solo cierra la boca.

Se arrepentiría luego de haberle hablado así a una de las pocas amistades que le quedaban, o tal vez no. Pero no podía evitar sentirse indignado y furioso cuando alguien intentaba por un minuto decirle lo que debía o no pensar. Lo que podía o no ser real. Él no era estúpido, el decidiría que era verdad y qué era un engaño. A fin de cuentas, él conocía a Sherlock mejor que cualquier otra persona.


	4. 4

4

La puerta hizo un golpe seco al abrirse de golpe, John intentó enfocar la vista en la mancha grisácea que era el intruso en su habitación, pero los párpados le pesaban tanto, no podía abrir del todo sus ojos. Su cuerpo tampoco cooperaba, no recordaba estar tan cansado cuando se fue a dormir la noche anterior, pero ahora sentía como si en vez de descansar hubiera estado despierto por una semana completa y luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con cientos de soldados y otros muchos criminales en las calles de Londres.

"¡John!" Escuchó que el intruso lo llamaba. Era la voz de Sherlock, grave y profunda, pero con ese timbre de excitación que le hacían sonar más joven de lo que realmente era. "¡John! Despierta, John."

"Sherlock…" Balbuceó, con las letras trastabillando en su lengua. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, abrió sus ojos y enfocó el rostro de su amigo. Estaba de pie junto a su cama, observándolo impaciente. Acababa de ponerse su abrigo y se acomodaba la bufanda. "¿Vamos a algún lugar, Sherlock?"

"Por supuesto que sí, John, vamos a Whitechapel. Tenemos que ver la escena del crimen antes que los de Scotland Yard lleguen y dejen que Anderson meta sus manos en todo el asunto." Había pronunciado la palabra manos acompañándola con una mueca de estar oliendo algo especialmente apestoso.

"Hum… ¿Whitechapel?" Cerró los ojos y masajeó sus párpados con la palma de las manos, intentando relajar su visión. Todavía le estaba costando trabajo mantener la mirada fija en el rostro de su amigo.

"El comerciante bengalí, John, vamos, sal de la cama." Por supuesto que recordaba al comerciante bengalí de Whitechapel, un asesinato de lo más aparatoso por un ajuste de deudas. Sherlock había dicho que era aburrido, no entendía por qué ahora se veía desesperado por llegar antes que cualquiera a la escena de crimen.

"Fue un ajuste de cuentas, tú mismo lo dijiste." Replicó con un tono monótono mientras sus párpados se volvían a cerrar. Había algo extraño en todo aquel asunto, apenas podía distinguir a su amigo entre la neblina de colores que al parecer era su propia habitación. Aún así, todo se sentía real, las sábanas en contacto con su piel se sentían como siempre, el olor personal de Sherlock también. En la oscuridad de sus párpados ocluidos, John sintió un peso extra en su cama. Abrió bruscamente los ojos y halló a su amigo mirándolo fijo, ligeramente reclinado y con una expresión de molestia y frustración en sus facciones.

"Lo fue. Pero no un asesinato, John, esto es algo mejor, fue un suicido." Arrastró las palabras con esa arrogancia que le caracterizaba, esa que le parecía decir `sé algo que sus pobres y pequeñas mentes todavía no se imaginan´.

"¿Un suicidio?" Preguntó, y Sherlock pronunció más su sonrisa de lado.

"Obviamente. No pudo ser asesinato. Piensa, John. ¡Piensa!" Intentaba pensar, pero lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era el agotamiento que no le dejaba salir de su cama. En serio, ¿qué había hecho la noche anterior? No recordaba. "Mira las pistas, John, están justo ahí en frente. Un hombre lleno de deudas, pero no un hombre cualquiera, un hombre solo en sus cuarenta años. Ha perdido su negocio, su familia, pero no está deprimido. Oh, no, John, éste no es el resultado de malas decisiones, no es una consecuencia, este hombre ha vivido así por su propia elección. Se ha aferrado a una rutina, a una organización perfecta. Cuarenta y dos años de patético progreso en sus finanzas, no es un hombre rico, pero tiene lo suficiente como para mantener su cómoda vida sin ambiciones. ¿Cómo un hombre con ese nivel de organización y falta de aspiraciones de pronto contrae deudas en un plazo menor a tres meses? No hay vicios, sé que estás pensándolo, pero no hay nada relevante ahí. ¿Es una mujer? No lo es. ¿Qué es entonces? ¿A qué se aferra un hombre sin familia, sin relaciones sociales, sin ambiciones económicas…? Piensa, John, solo piensa."

"No lo sé, Sherlock."

"¿Una idea, quizás? Algo más fuerte que eso. ¿Una obsesión? Algo que consuma cada uno de tus pensamientos, tus acciones." Murmuró Sherlock reclinándose más sobre su cuerpo. Ahora era dolorosamente conciente de cómo la figura de su amigo prácticamente yacía sobre la suya. El detective apresaba la cabeza de John entre sus brazos a cada lado de la almohada y le miraba fijamente, con la seriedad analítica que tanto lo caracterizaba. "La venganza".

"¿Venganza…?" Ahora recordaba, habían salido deprisa en la neblinosa madrugada y en la escena del crimen Sherlock había sido capaz de deducir que en realidad no había sido más que un suicidio meticulosamente planeado para inculpar a otro comerciante, uno con fama de estar involucrado en negocios turbios, el voluntario perfecto para esa clase de engaños. La gente no iba a dudar de quien ya había matado por arregle de cuentas. ¿Por qué tanto empeño en inculpar a un hombre con quien prácticamente no tenía relación? Nunca quedó muy claro, Sherlock tenía un par de teorías, pero en efecto se trataba de alguna clase de antiguo rencor juvenil que solo fue alimentándose con los años hasta desencadenar en una venganza perfecta… si no hubiera contado con la presencia de Sherlock Holmes. "Solo tu fuiste capaz de descubrirlo, Sherlock".

"La gente ve, pero no observa. No cometas el mismo error, ya has pasado suficiente tiempo conmigo como para aprender a pensar. Piensa, John, piensa." Musitó con una intensa frustración, casi angustiante. John se encontró con sus ojos grises que lo analizaban con cuidado. Era un sueño, pero la presión del cuerpo de Sherlock contra el suyo se sentía tan realista. Y ahí estaba, ese desliz, esa duda. John sabía observar, no como Sherlock, pero indudablemente mejor que antes de vivir con él. Por una fracción casi imperceptible, los ojos de su amigo se desviaron a sus labios. Esta vez, sin embargo, Sherlock no apartó la mirada de allí. Se inclinó más y cerró la distancia entre sus bocas en un beso que sabía tan real como cualquier otro que hubiera tenido. Los labios suaves haciendo presión sobre su boca, la húmeda sensación de su lengua palpando su interior. El calor era verdadero, la fricción inconsciente de su pelvis contra la cadera de Sherlock se sentía condenadamente real. Pero John sabía que todo eso era pura fantasía producto de una combinación bizarra entre recuerdos y su imaginación, porque Sherlock Holmes jamás lo había besado.

La sensación se iba disipando, como si el cuerpo del detective, que se sentía tan sustancial como siempre, se fuera dispersando y escapándose de los brazos de John como agua entre sus dedos. El peso de Sherlock se volvió más ligero y los labios perdieron fuerza, John se removió inquieto en su cama luchando contra el inminente despertar. Unos segundos más tarde estaba acostado sobre su cama en la misma posición, sintiéndose ligero, despierto y acalorado. Estaban en los días más fríos de la temporada, pero aún así se quito las mantas de encima y dejó que el ambiente helado se colara entre su ropa de dormir. Había tenido un sueño con Sherlock, no era novedad, pero jamás había soñado con su amigo en aquella forma, los sueños que tenía de Sherlock eran tristes y llenos de desesperación. No eran recuerdos de antiguos casos que terminaban con el sensual detective besándolo y… Sensual, había dicho sensual, no podía estar pensando de esa forma. No era normal tener sueños húmedos con muertos, ni tampoco tener erecciones matutinas (como acaba de comprobar al ver sus pantalones) con antiguos compañeros de piso. No tenía que tener un post grado en psiquiatría para saber que aquello era ligeramente perturbador. No es decente, escuchó a su conciencia con la voz de la señora Hudson decir en su mente. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan bien?, admitió cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo, como si así pudiera ocultar su rubor.

Así que ahí estaban, John y Gladstone, un domingo a primeras horas. Era una mañana fría como todas en esa temporada, pero el parque no parecía tan mala alternativa cuando llegaron y encontraron a muchos otros perros y sus dueños disfrutando los ligeros rayos de sol, probablemente los únicos del día. Todos se veían felices y adorables, como en esos comerciales de comida para perros que se colaban entre los infomerciales de la madrugada, entonces no comprendía por qué sus deseos de huir. Gladstone, quien era normalmente de naturaleza juguetona y energética, estaba plantada a su lado viendo el panorama, sin intenciones de moverse.

- Esto se siente como la primera vez que entré al equipo de rugby en primaria. – Admitió John en voz alta.- Mi padre me llevó al campo de juego donde estaban todos estos niños que me sacaban como una cabeza de altura y me dijo "ok, ve a jugar". Solo eso, un empujón y nada más.

Gladstone se quedó mirándole y John a ella por largos segundos.

- Ok, Gladstone, ve a jugar.- Le mandó cuando le quitó la correa, pero ella se quedó ahí quieta, aún observándolo. Se agachó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza. Estaba considerablemente más grande ahora.- Mira, es por tu bien. ¿Crees que prefiero estar aquí y no en casa bebiendo té y comiendo uno de los muffins que la señora Hudson estaba preparando? Sabes que no, pero el veterinario dijo que tanta comida te puso en sobrepeso y hacer ejercicio es bueno… mira a los demás, se ven tan felices.- Señaló a los otros perros, pero aquello no pareció convencer a su mascota.- Está bien, mira, voy a estar ahí sentado un momento. – Le señaló un banco libre a su derecha. – ¿Quieres sabes una cosa? Al final el rugby fue unos de mis deportes favoritos, lo terminé jugando hasta en la universidad.

Ante la mirada aburrida de Gladstone le dio una sonrisa y una palmadita en la espalda en dirección al predio verde para que se uniera a los demás caninos. La bulldog hizo un sonido extraño que parecía replica, pero igual terminó yéndose. Con los pasos cortos de sus musculosas patas traseras y andar saltarín, Gladstone se unió tímidamente a los juegos de otros perros. De hecho, como John observó desde la banca unos momentos más tarde, parecía haber hecho buenas migas con un cocker especialmente energético, que la perseguía obligándola a correr y ejercitarse. Bueno, había costado menos de lo que se imaginaba.

La vio jugar un rato, unos niños que al parecer eran dueños del cocker se acercaron y empezaron a lanzar una pelota de goma que Gladstone recogía para luego huir con ella y ocultarla entre los arbustos. Oh, dios, era tan ridícula; John no se había dado cuenta, pero había estado todo el tiempo sin perderle la vista, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bueno, ella parecía estar entreteniéndose finalmente. No estaba tan mal después de todo, aceptó cuando echó su rostro hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos tomó algunos de los rayos de sol de la mañana. Era agradable la sensación de aire fresco y limpio, no es que pudiera pedirle mucho a Londres, pero sin duda aquél era el aire más puro al que podía acceder. La relajación duró hasta que sintió a Gladstone treparse en sus rodillas bruscamente. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto?

- Ahh… Gladstone. ¿Disfrutaste tu ejercicio? Te dije que no sería tan malo. – Ella se dejó consentir cuando John le agarró por las mejillas y rasco detrás de la oreja. Los niños que habían estado jugando con ella regresaron con su propio cachorro y solo ahí John se percató de la mujer sentada en un banco a poca distancia del propio, que parecía ser la madre de los dos niños. Ellos habían vuelto hasta su mamá y le preguntaban si había estado mirando como le tiraron la pelota de goma a la bulldog, hasta que ella finalmente entendió que tenía que llevarla de vuelta. La mujer era joven aunque no tanto, quizás en sus treinta y muchos como el mismo John, con cabello rubio dorado y aspecto sencillo. Contando solo con la precisión de su visión periférica empezó a notar las miradas de la mujer en su dirección. Probablemente había estado viéndolo todo ese rato, pero no se había fijado hasta ahora. Ella era bonita de una forma muy normal, justo la clase de chica que solía atraer.

- ¿Qué opinas, te está mirando a ti o a mí?- Le preguntó en un susurro a Gladstone, ella solo le baboseó la mejilla en respuesta.- ¿Qué podría estar mirando de un hombre solo y acabado con un bastón?

No tenía la respuesta a eso, pero lo cierto es que la mujer se acercó un poco y parecía tener la intensión de hablarle, pero dudaba. Era cierto que antes hubiera tomado ventaja de esa situación; actualmente se sentía reacio a hablar con cualquier persona.

- Es justo mi tipo. Aunque no creo que yo tenga un tipo después de todo… sí, lo sé, te sorprende. Pero antes no hubiera dudado en ir y pedirle una cita.- Confesó con una media sonrisa cansada.

Gladstone se volvió a trepar y le ladró juguetonamente. Su terapeuta lo mataría si supiera que estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad, antes de ayer habían estado hablando del asunto. Habían pasado casi cinco meses, era bueno que empezara a salir y socializar de nuevo. Era parte de recuperar al viejo John (él no estaba seguro de si lo quería de vuelta). Pero no encontraba el punto del asunto, antes las citas no habían funcionado y eso que estaba en su mejor momento, ahora que apenas soportaba a las personas que eran sus propios amigos, no tenía fuerza para conocer a alguien nuevo. Era la razón que le había dado a su terapeuta, pero Ella había retrucado con un argumento aún más complejo, emboscándolo con el asunto de que quizás sus sentimientos no dichos por Sherlock eran más profundos de lo que él admitía. Percibió el movimiento de la mujer, finalmente había decidido acercarse al hombre que con la mirada perdida llevaba varios minutos acariciando distraídamente a su mascota.

- Disculpe, hola.- Dijo la mujer, su voz era adorable.- ¿Está bien si Shane le da una golosina a su perra?

El niño más pequeño sostenía tentativamente frente a Gladstone una de esas croquetas que tanto le gustaban a la bulldog… aunque, en aras de la verdad, cualquier cosa le venía bien, por eso habían terminado en el parque después de todo.

- Sí, por supuesto.- Tras una palmadita de autorización, Gladstone prácticamente corrió a la golosina.- Gracias por jugar con ella.- Le dijo a los niños.

- ¿Es una niña? ¿Cómo se llama?- Quiso saber el menor mientras tocaba con curiosidad los pliegues en la piel de la perrita.

- Ella es Gladstone y yo soy John.

- Mary.- Respondió la madre ofreciéndole la mano.

- Hola, Mary, mucho gusto.

- ¿John y Gladstone, eh? – Comentó ella con una sonrisa divertida.- Es muy apropiado. ¿Puedo sentarme con usted, John?

Mary Morstan, se llamaba, y era una viuda que dedicaba su vida a enseñar ciencias en una escuela primaria de la zona. Tenía dos hijos y un perro, leía como hobby y se había dado cuenta de que John era un ex militar porque su padre también lo había sido. Entonces de ahí venia la atracción, a veces la psicología podía ser una cosa muy básica, sobre todo cuando una mujer de pronto encuentra a un hombre solitario, herido, ex militar como había sido su propio padre. Tenía un perro, era agradable con los niños. ¿Prospecto para marido? Era maestra, vocación de servicio. ¿Quería ayudarlo? Sin duda era el hombre que daba con el perfil de una víctima.

Mierda, ya no podía pensar como una persona normal, tenía que prestarle atención a cada detalle oculto y aún así obvio en las otras personas. Y no solo eso, mientras escuchaba impasible y le respondía con una sonrisa educada, pensó al menos cuatro veces que Marty Morstan era una mujer aburrida. ¿Cómo pretendía Ella que de alguna forma volviera a ser el viejo John cuando todo y todos eran tan jodidamente mundanos y aburridos? Antes del mediodía se despidió y, mientras volvía a ponerle la correa a Gladstone, percibió la expresión decepcionada de Mary al verlo partir sin siquiera darle una promesa de volver a encontrarse en el parque el siguiente fin de semana.

-¿Qué tienes en la boca pequeña?

Iban de regreso a Baker Street cuando la vio mascar algo entretenida, no supo de qué se trataba hasta que se escapó de su boca y rodó por la vereda. Era la pelotita de goma con la que antes había estado jugando en el parque, toda cubierta de viscosa saliva dio unos giros en el piso y lentamente se fue deslizando por la pendiente de aquella vereda ligeramente inclinada para terminar en la calle. Fue muy rápido como se dio todo el evento, pero en la mente de John en realidad fue una cosa en cámara lenta. La bola rodando a través de la calle, Gladstone siguiéndola con la mirada y después toda ella yendo tras el juguete, sorprendiéndolo con su fuerza y echándose a correr hacia el otro lado de la calle sin esperar a John, quien en el shock del momento aflojó el agarre de la correa. Era la bola cruzando la calle lentamente. Gladstone corriendo rápido tras ella. Y un auto a mayor velocidad dirigiéndose en dirección a su mascota. Iba muy rápido, no tendría tiempo a frenar. No iba a llegar a frenar, pensó John con desesperación. Sintió el pulso bombeando adrenalina en su cabeza, en sus oídos, su corazón con taquicardia era lo único que podía oír mientras se echaba a correr y lograba sostener a Gladstone en sus brazos. En el momento que caía rodando en la vereda del otro lado, un claxon estruendoso y el ladrido chillón de Gladstone lo sacaron de su hipnosis momentánea. Ella había gemido, pero no era dolor. La sostuvo contra él y la revisó rápidamente, no estaba herida, no había daño, la había salvado. Solo tenía miedo, se había asustado y por eso había ladrado, pero nada más. Él mismo se había asustado, pero ya había pasado.

Un par de transeúntes se acercaron para preguntarle si estaba bien y una mujer comentó de la imprudencia del conductor al andar con tanta velocidad en una zona escolar. Gladstone aprovechó esta nueva distracción para forzar el abrazo de John y escapar una vez más.

- ¡Gladstone! ¡Gladstone, vuelve aquí! – Ignoró todo lo demás y se echó a correr detrás de su maldita mascota. Se hizo la promesa mental de, en cuanto la atrapara, nunca más dejarla salir de Baker Street. Podía irse olvidando del parque y de ver la luz del sol. No estaba seguro de si los perritos podían ser castigados como cuando Harry escapaba a medianoche y no volvía hasta el día siguiente, pero si no era usual, John se aseguraría de ponerlo de moda.

La persiguió dos cuadras en la misma manzana antes de encontrar que se había detenido al costado de una fuente, en lo que parecía ser un improvisado campamento indigente. La perrita estaba haciendo lo más inconveniente posible, John sintió que iba a perder lo último de su paciencia en ese momento. Un minuto antes había llegado a pensar que la iba a besar de alivio, ahora se contenía para no estrangularla. Gladstone se había detenido a los pies de un hombre harapiento que descansaba junto a su carrito de supermercado lleno de cacharros y estaba hurgando con su hocico en el plato de comida. No sabía qué era peor, que su mascota estuviera comiendo cualquier cosa extraña (si se llegaba intoxicar, él mismo la mataba) o que la muy inapropiada devorara la (probablemente) única comida caliente de un pobre sujeto que vivía en la calle.

- Dios, Gladstone. Disculpe. Ahgg… lo siento tanto.- Se dirigió al indigente con mucha vergüenza.

El hombre apenas dio señales de reparar en la presencia de John al levantar la vista, estaba más entretenido en acariciar a Gladstone y mirarla comerse lo último de su almuerzo. John observó el panorama con más atención, eran al menos tres personas más a los alrededores comiendo un plato humeante que parecía ser del mismo contenido, señal de que estaban todos juntos, pero a la vez a ninguno parecía importarle que aquel hombre delgado y barbudo se hubiera quedado sin su ración. Inmediatamente buscó su billetera y se agachó al mismo nivel que el indigente.

- Lamento lo sucedido, espero que esto repare las molestias, amigo.- El sujeto miró a John con sus ojos oscuros y nebulosos, luego miro el dinero que le estaba ofreciendo, pero volvió a su rostro como si no entendiera qué estaba pasando. ¿Estaba drogado? Era una posibilidad. Pero en realidad esa obnubilación podía ser debido al frío. El hombre estaba delgado y para nada vestido apropiadamente para defenderse del clima. John tomó una de sus muñecas y sintió la piel helada en los dedos cuando cerró el puño del hombre alrededor de los billetes. Aquel pobre sujeto no solo se había quedado sin su comida, también sufría un principio de hipotermia. El extraño pareció reaccionar ligeramente cuando vio al doctor quitarse su propio abrigo y lo miró interrogante, como si le pidiera permiso para ponérselo a él. Se incorporó levemente y John colocó su chaqueta por encima de los hombros del otro hombre. - ¿Está usted enfermo?- Murmuró John, y el indigente enseguida negó con la cabeza. – Yo soy el doctor John Watson, no vivo muy lejos de aquí, puedo darle atención si la necesita.

El hombre agachó el rostro, avergonzado y declinó su oferta negando con la cabeza. No esperaba que la aceptase, la gente podía volverse en verdad desconfiada después de vivir en las calles de Londres.

- 221b Baker Street. Dr. Watson. Cualquier día, ¿sí? – No recibió respuesta y se aclaró la garganta.- Bien, sí, otra vez lo siento por lo que Gladstone hizo. Eh… buenas tardes. – Saludó antes de tomar la correa de Gladstone para sacarla de ahí, la temperatura estaba bajando y empezaba a resentir la ausencia de su chaqueta. Hizo unos pasos en dirección de regreso cuando el indigente lo llamó con un "Hey" débil y ronco.

Lo vio ponerse de pie con dificultad, apoyando ambas manos en la piedra de la fuente para levantarse. No solo estaba débil, observó John, también parecía estar herido en la pierna. Porque cuando se paró e intento dar dos pasos hasta el carro con sus pertenencias, hizo una mueca de dolor al apoyar el pie derecho.

Dolor. Pierna. De repente, recordando todo, se preguntó donde había dejado su bastón. Estaba de pie perfectamente compuesto, si no fuera por el ligero temblor a causa del frío, no estaba teniendo ninguna necesidad de asistencia. Su confusión fue dejada de lado cuando el hombre descubrió el contenido del carro que, a diferencia de lo que John había pensado la primera vez, no era una serie de cacharros ni objetos personales, sino una considerable pila de libros. ¿Era uno de esos vendedores callejeros entonces?

El indigente estiró la mano ofreciéndole un libro del montón, pequeño y seleccionado rápidamente al azar.

- ¿Para mí? – Preguntó, y el hombre asintió sosteniéndole la mirada, en sus ojos marrones todavía persistía el aire somnoliento pero había mayor determinación. John asintió y tomó el libro murmurando un débil agradecimiento. Se trataba de un libro pequeño y colorido, aunque desgastado, un libro infantil con versiones cortas de los principales cuentos de los hermanos Grimm y alguna otra fábula popular de las que las madres acostumbraban a leer a sus niños antes de ir a dormir.

- ¿Cuentos de hadas? – Inquirió el ex militar forzando una sonrisa amable.

- Apropiado para la época, ¿no cree, amigo?- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, su voz salía raposa como la de quien no la usaba en un buen tiempo. John tampoco descartaba un proceso viral, en el mejor de los casos.

Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todo Londres se decoraba para la época. ¿Cuentos de hadas? John le dio una ultima inspección al indigente, cuando habló se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su aspecto en realidad era un hombre joven, enfermo y congelándose en la calle. ¿Dónde quedaba lugar para los cuentos de hadas cuando su realidad era tan dura? Él mismo no estaba en un lugar mucho mejor. Intentando ocultar la amargura en su semblante, John asintió y se marchó jalando consigo a Gladstone, que lo seguía silenciosa y tranquila. Con un rápido chequeo atrap a su bulldog masticando la pelota de goma. John se la quitó, inmune a los ladridos y quejidos de Gladstone. No iba a volver a caer en ese error, llegarían a Baker Street en una sola pieza.


	5. 5

5

Había un asunto haciéndole ruido en la cabeza desde la noche de Navidad. Greg Lestrade se le había anticipado y, antes de que hiciera sus propias preparaciones para pasar una Navidad solo con Gladstone, lo invitó a la fiesta de Scotland Yard. Nada muy elegante, solo oficiales y algunos detectives comiendo bocadillos y bebiendo hasta caer. Este año tenían karaoke, comentó Greg tratando de insuflarle entusiasmo. No estaba seguro, las cosas con Lestrade habían mejorado cuando se acercó a pedirle disculpas por todo lo sucedido e informado que él mismo empezaría una campaña de revisar cada caso en el que Sherlock había participado solo para probar que el detective no era un fraude. Había sido débil, admitió, nunca debió dejarse influir por Donovan y Anderson. No es que John hubiera olvidado el asunto de repente, pero eventualmente Greg y él volvieron a hablarse para retomar esa relación de camaradería que habían tenido en el pasado.

Greg terminó por convencerlo y antes de que se echara para atrás apareció en la entrada del departamento, mintiendo que estaba en su camino (como si John no supiera que vivía precisamente en la dirección contraria). La fiesta estuvo un poco peor de lo que esperaba, unos cuantos empleados a los que había llegado a reconocer durante su época acompañando a Sherlock lo saludaron con tensión, pero nadie se aventuró a iniciarle una charla. Sally Donovan apareció trayendo una botella de champagne e hizo algún tipo de comentario sarcástico ante sus compañeros para parecer chistosa, pero apenas lo vio su humor cambió radicalmente. Se mantuvo apartada y Anderson se fue al poco rato de haber llegado. Esos dos hicieron de todo para no encontrárselo, tenía que reconocerlo, tenían instinto de supervivencia. John no quería pensar qué llegaría a hacerles si se encontrara de frente con ellos.

La comida era mala y el alcohol barato, así que pese al esfuerzo que Greg estaba haciendo en mantenerle algún tipo de conversación, John se encontró pensando que estaría haciendo Gladstone (había quedado a cuidado de la señora Hudson y unos parientes que habían ido a visitarla por las fechas), y preguntándose si había cerrado bien la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock o dejado comida suelta en la cocina (estaba más estricto que nunca con respecto a la dieta).

Ahora, el evento fue penoso y olvidable, pero había un detalle que no lograba ignorar. Se dio cuando Greg lo abandonó por un rato para pasar vergüenza en el karaoke, y mientras cantaba algún éxito que fue hit en los 80` ante las risas y aliento de sus empleados, John descubrió a unos metros suyos a Molly Hopper. La última vez que había visto a la patóloga fue antes de la muerte de Sherlock, pero la encontró exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Con un vestido más recatado que la última navidad, el peinado juvenil que iba más acorde a su personalidad que a sus años, y los labios demasiado rojos. Sostenía un vaso con una mezcla de color rosado profundo, daiquiri o algo por el estilo, y con un ligero rubor de ebriedad se reía tímidamente festejando el ridículo de Greg.

- Molly.- La saludó John. Ella se giró para verlo y su expresión de sorpresa fue casi épica. De todas las reacciones de la noche, aquella había sido la más curiosa.

No habían sido amigos, pero los encuentros entre ellos siempre habían sido agradables. El grado de nerviosismo que tenía en el momento que lo vio solo se lo había visto cuando Sherlock le hablaba. No eran nervios tanto como parecía pánico.

- Dr. Watson, no sabía que había venido, tiene su bastón otra vez… es decir, quiero decir, es bueno verlo, ha sido tiempo.- Fueron las precipitadas palabras de la joven mujer, que se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada a su trago. El alcohol no estaba ayudando a su torpeza natural.

- Casi seis meses. – Añadió John.- Desde la muerte de Sherlock. No te vi en el funeral. ¿Cómo has estado?

De todas las personas que conocía, probablemente Molly Hopper era una de las que más se vería afectada por la muerte de Sherlock. Era un secreto a voces que ella estaba enamorada del detective desde mucho antes que John siquiera llegara a su vida. Pero no lucía tan mal, de hecho parecía estar divirtiéndose esa noche. Al menos hasta el momento en que John se había acercado para hablarle.

- Yo… no, yo no estaba en la ciudad en ese momento. Un viaje a casa de mis familares, ahhm… mi padre estaba enfermo. ¿Cómo ha estado usted? Supe que vivía con Harry ahora.- John negó con la cabeza suavemente y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-No, eso fue antes. Estoy de vuelta en Baker Street desde hace unos meses.- Molly asintió silenciosamente y le dio una sonrisa forzada.- No podía estar en el departamento al principio. Solo no podía sin Sherlock ahí.- Confesó John con melancolía. El alcohol estaba haciendo mella en sus propias palabras también. Molly se puso mucho más incomoda de lo que un comentario por el estilo debió ponerla, pálida y nerviosa balbuceó unas cuantas palabras atropelladas que John no comprendió antes de dejar su trago en cualquier mesa y salir prácticamente huyendo.

Eso fue raro, admitió en un primer momento. Dos días después no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, fue lo que pensó mientras Gladstone le pedía jugar. Ya no mordía tantas cosas ahora que tenía su condenada pelotita de goma. Prácticamente todos los días esperaba hasta que John se sentaba en el sofá, con su laptop o frente a la tv, para llevarle la pelotita y picarle la pierna con su hocico aplastado hasta que John con un suspiro resignado le daba una caricia y arrojaba la bola a la cocina, las escaleras o cualquier lugar del departamento y ella felizmente corría para volvérsela a traer.

- ¿Estoy siendo paranoico, Gladstone?- Preguntó cuando la perra le devolvió la pelota babosa. Ésta se sentó sobre su trasero y empezó a mover la cabeza persiguiendo esa mosca imaginaria, John rodó sus ojos.- Qué bueno saber que siempre puedo contar contigo, compañera.- Lanzó con sarcasmo. Pero luego le sonrió y acarició otra vez la cabeza antes de tirarle la bola. Gladstone corrió en su búsqueda.

La actitud de Molly no era normal, eso fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Sus nervios y ansiedad eran típicos de quien oculta algo. ¿Qué secreto podría ocultar la pequeña Molly? Poco sabía John de su vida, no más de lo que Sherlock dejaba entrever cada vez que la exponía con sus comentarios poco diplomáticos. Entre todos esos, recordó algo que había parecido curioso en algún momento pero irrelevante por el contexto. De las últimas veces que vio a Molly fue en el laboratorio de Barts mientras investigaban el secuestro de los hijos de aquel diplomático. Ella le estaba diciendo algo a Sherlock cuando él se giró para preguntarle al detective algo sobre las fotografías que miraba, no había querido intervenir, los vio hablando en voz baja. Sherlock tenia esa expresión de sorpresa e incomodidad mientras Molly se veía más nerviosa de lo usual. John en ese momento pensó que la doctora finalmente había tomado el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo, y cuando la vio abandonar con urgencia el laboratorio sus sospechas solo aumentaron. Iba a comentar algo al respecto, retar a Sherlock porque de seguro había dicho algo inapropiado que resultó cruel y la hizo huir, pero encontró de repente el sello familiar en el sobre de las fotografías y el asunto pasó a ser irrelevante.

No era una confesión amorosa, Sherlock no podía estar sorprendido por los sentimientos de Molly cuando él ya estaba demasiado conciente del asunto y hasta a veces los usaba a su favor. Era algo más, estaba seguro ahora. ¿Era eso lo que Molly ocultaba? Un secreto que tenía que ver con Sherlock. Entonces una pregunta lo golpeó de repente: ¿Qué sabía Molly de Sherlock que necesitaba ocultar tanto como para sufrir ese grado de ansiedad frente a él? Era peor, no era un secreto cualquiera, su instinto le decía que era algo importante y que tenía que ver con él. Molly, Sherlock, John y un secreto. Aquello era grande.

Con esto en mente intentó recordar más cosas que le ayudaran a encontrar pistas. _Piensa, John, piensa_. Algo no cerraba. Su dolor lo había entumecido tanto como para no verlo, pero ahora que lograba encontrar algo de claridad las cosas no tenían sentido. La muerte no tenía sentido. La actitud de Sherlock los días previos a su muerte, uno tras otro los recuerdos empezaron a obsesionarlo. Iba a trabajar, pero ejercía como un autómata, porque su cabeza estaba en otro lado, volvía y se sentaba en la cocina o el sofá, se hacía el almuerzo o incluso cuando se iba a dormir, las memorias de los últimos días con Sherlock fueron llenando espacios y componiendo una película que se proyectaba frente a sus ojos. No estaba bien, demasiadas fallas en el comportamiento de Sherlock. Los días anteriores a su muerte la actitud con John había pasado de la necesidad a un brusco y repentino rechazo. Durante los últimos casos Sherlock estaba pensativo, pero aun en sus ratos de mayor abstracción él hablaba con John, estuviera o no en el cuarto. "John, pásame esto, John, mi teléfono, John, esto no tiene sentido, John, ven aquí, John, John, John. – No, querido, soy la señora Hudson-". Recordaba la sensación de esos días; aunque Sherlock no hablaba demasiado, los pocos pensamientos compartidos iban todos para él, eso lo había hecho sentir bastante bien. El hecho de que era el único amigo de Sherlock se volvió extremadamente evidente en sus últimos días, haciéndolo sentirse especial. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Sherlock no compartió más sus ideas y John se sintió desplazado. Sherlock ocultaba cosas, no era una novedad, siempre ocultaba detalles durante sus investigaciones, pero él había aprendido a ser paciente y esperar al final, momento cuando Sherlock terminaba luciéndose y explicándole a todo el mundo cómo había resulto el misterio. Esta vez no hubo explicación, solo una llamada telefónica desde el techo de Barts diciendo mentiras.

Nunca nadie lo convencería de lo contrario.

-Yo era tu mejor amigo, Sherlock. ¿Por qué me mentirías?- Murmuró en la soledad de su habitación una vez antes de dormir.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con su amigo, con Barts, con su última conversación y despertó sobresaltado un par de horas más tarde con Gladstone lamiéndole el rostro. Al parecer había estado demasiado inquieto por las pesadillas y ella se había subido a la cama atraída por el ruido. Ese sueño que se repetía y su subconsciente se negaba a dejar ir era parcialmente un recuerdo.

La última vez que Sherlock y él hablaron, que en verdad hablaron, no fue por teléfono en la terraza del hospital. No fue cuando le gritó enfadado y se marchó después de haberle respondido "los amigos protegen a las personas". Fue antes, durante la noche de vigilia en el laboratorio, esas horas que esperaron juntos antes de que John se quedara dormido con la cabeza en la mesada.

Su amigo estaba jugando distraídamente con un objeto entre sus manos, no recordaba exactamente qué era. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mesón junto a los reactivos, tenía la mirada perdida como cuando pensaba en algo particularmente difícil.

- ¿Lo tienes? ¿Se te ocurre dónde puede haber dejado el código en nuestro departamento?- Preguntó John; sabía que no lo había descubierto, pero tanto silencio entre ambos lo tenía ansioso, no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

- No.- Respondió sin mirarlo.

- Quizás deberíamos volver al departamento e intentar buscar algo.- Propuso poniéndose de pie.

- Tú ve si quieres, yo me quedo aquí.- Murmuró Sherlock, aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

- No. No, Sherlock, por supuesto que no, no voy a dejarte aquí por tu cuenta. Estamos juntos en esto. Olvídalo, fue una idea tonta de todas formas.-

Algo en lo que dijo atrajo la mirada de Sherlock, inexpresivo en sus facciones, los ojos azules le veían con repentina intensidad.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó lentamente. Sherlock se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedarse frente a él, a una distancia que cualquiera que respeta el espacio personal consideraría ofensiva. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le miró directamente a los ojos, con sus pupilas inquietas yendo de un lado a otro como cuando analizaba.- ¿Por qué no dejarme aquí y simplemente salir por tu cuenta? No hiciste nada, solo un rehén. ¿No?

- Porque soy tu maldito amigo, Sherlock, no seas idiota, se supone que de los dos eres el genio.

Intentó ponerle humor a la situación, como siempre que estaba tenso. Pero aquella vez no obtuvo una sonrisa de Sherlock, solo logró que entrecerrara los ojos e imprimiera más fuerza en el agarre de su hombro.

- No voy a dejarte, Sherlock.- Advirtió con gravedad, enfrentando valientemente la mirada intensa del detective.- No eres un fraude.

- ¿Y qué tal si lo soy?- Siseó bruscamente.

- No lo eres. Nunca los demás van a convencerme de lo contrario. Tú, maldito genio eres el único que puede hacer esas cosas milagrosas que nadie puede creer. Pero yo creo en ti. Puedes contar con eso, ¿bien?

Era ese el momento que soñaba constantemente, porque recordaba como intentaba parecer compuesto cuando en verdad estaba nervioso por la cercanía inusual pero agradable. Porque Sherlock, solo por unos instantes, bajó la mirada penetrante de sus ojos a sus labios y se inclinó unos centímetros más cerca, pero de repente cerró los ojos y se alejó varios metros de John con la gracia que le caracterizaba.

- No seas ridículo, John, te estas poniendo cursi.- Repuso con un tono aburrido mientras volvía a su propia silla y continuaba jugando con el objeto en sus manos.

- Sí.- Reconoció John con una risa nerviosa.- Supongo que sí, un poco.

No se hablaron por el resto de la velada, pero la duda de lo que había percibido durante la conversación lo tenía intranquilo. No era posible que Sherlock Holmes tuviera la intensión de besarlo. Hoy, muchos meses más tarde, mientras John preparaba el desayuno y le arrojaba la pelota a Gladstone, el ex militar se preguntaba si sabiendo que se acercaba el final Sherlock había tenido la intención de besarlo en un arrebato. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Ojalá él mismo hubiera sabido que era la última vez que lo vería, lo hubiera abrazado y besado hasta quedarse sin aire.

- Gladstone, ven a tomar tu desayuno. ¿Gladstone?- Levantó la voz, ella usualmente corría arrebatada y se resbalaba en la entrada de la cocina cuando oía la palabra desayuno, pero esta vez no la escuchó moverse alrededor del departamento. Se levantó con el plato de Gladstone lleno de su alimento balanceado y la buscó; estaba debajo del escritorio junto a su bola de plástico, la pantufla de Sherlock y el juguete chillón en forma de periódico enrollado que la señora Hudson le había regalado en Navidad, sus tres favoritos. La bulldog permanecía echada y con la cabeza apoyada en el piso, tenía los ojos vidriosos. Nunca la había notado así de decaída.

- Hey, pequeña... ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó en un susurro, dejando el plato junto a ella.- Tengo tu comida justo aquí.

Gladstone levantó el hocico para olfatear su alimento antes de probarlo. John se quedó sentado junto a ella durante todo el proceso, repartiendo caricias en su cabeza, para asegurarse que comiera su comida. No la terminó, dejó hasta la mitad antes de echarse otra vez. La perrita terminó recostando su cabeza en el muslo de John.

- ¿Estás enferma? No luces muy bien. - La revisó con duda, no sabía de perros, pero un examen físico básico debía ser mas o menos lo mismo. Astenia, anorexia, adinamia, respiración superficial, ojos brillantes. Si tuviera que tirar un diagnostico improvisado, pensaría un cuadro viral. Estaban en la temporada después de todo.

Llamó a Sarah y le dijo que no iría a trabajar. Marcó a continuación el número del doctor de Gladstone, pero su secretaria le dijo que no se hallaba en la ciudad, había decidido pasar el año nuevo en Surrey con su familia, pero que le daría la dirección de una clínica que seguro tendría veterinarios de turno. Estaban de suerte, la clínica quedaba mucho más cerca de lo esperado, lo suficiente como para ir a pie. Cuando estuvo listo para salir, Gladstone se veía peor, ni siquiera pudo lograr que bebiera agua, tuvo que cargarla en brazos y aunque sintió el ligero dolor en la pierna su preocupación fue mayor. Había estado bien en la mañana, el cuadro había evolucionado muy rápido. ¿Y si no era un simple virus de estación? ¿Y si él había traído algún germen del quirófano? Podría explicar lo agresivo, pero eso no le daba ningún alivio. Normalmente los gérmenes intrahospitalarios eran más resistentes y mortales.

- ¿Gladstone?- La sacudió en sus brazos cuando salieron a la calle, estaba todavía mas quieta y con los ojos cerrados parecía dormida. – Vamos, pequeña, abre los ojos... por favor.- Su respiración se estaba haciendo más superficial, aquello no era bueno. Empezó a andar tan rápido como el frio y el malestar de su pierna le permitieron. ¿Qué tal si hubiera ingerido algo de la pieza de Sherlock? Oh, Dios, John no había entrado ahí en meses, estaba prácticamente igual que cuando el detective se fue. Podría tener sus experimentos ahí, sustancias toxicas. ¿Y si se había envenenado? El cuadro también podría ser un envenenamiento. Mierda, mierda, había sido muy descuidado. Gladstone no se movía ni para respirar.

La clínica veterinaria era pequeña y estaba vacía, la recepción parecía abandonada cuando John entró. Al instante una mujer apareció y le pidió que esperara un momento.

-¿Ella luce como si pudiéramos esperar un momento? ¡¿Me está jodiendo? – Okay, quizás no lograría nada con esa actitud, la mujer se había enojado.

- Señor, es 30 de diciembre y solo tenemos un veterinario de guardia que está en cirugía ahora. Tiene que esperar y...

- Mira, lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, ¿sí? Pero soy doctor y estoy muy seguro de que esta teniendo una depresión respiratoria, necesito que alguien la vea. Por dios, mírela un momento, se está... creo que se está muriendo.

La recepcionista tuvo que darle un rápido vistazo antes de que su expresión severa le confirmara sus sospechas, se excusó un minuto para ir por alguien. Esto no estaba bien. Él era valiente, él era un soldado y un médico, se suponía que estaba más que acostumbrado a manejar la muerte, no tenía sentido de que estuviera temblando y sintiera la garganta apretada. Ella no podía morirse, no ella.

- Gladstone...- Le susurró de cerca.- Gladstone, no hagas esto. Mira, tengo tu tonta pelota, tenemos que regresar a casa... p-para que juegues...

- ¿Señor Watson?- Un hombre apareció en la entrada, llevaba un abrigo húmedo y un bolso. John no lo conocía ni entendía porque le estaba sonriendo amablemente.

- Soy yo. Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?

- Gary Sherman, soy veterinario. ¿Es ella la bulldog?

- Sí... sí, es Gladstone.

El veterinario dejó su bolso en la recepción así como su pesado abrigo antes de acercarse a la perrita y revisarla rápidamente. Su expresión estaba más seria, pero la sonrisa cordial seguía ahí. Un segundo después la recepcionista llegó trayendo a una muchacha joven vestida en ambo. Todo sucedió muy rápido, el veterinario Sherman tomó a Gladstone y la llevó junto con la chica a una habitación. La recepcionista le pasó unas fichas y le pidió que las llenara mientras lo mandaba a sentar en la sala de espera. Solo en aquella galería se calmó y escribió en el papel los datos pertinentes. "Gladstone", escribió en la línea de puntos en la que especificaban el nombre de la mascota. Estúpido nombre, extraño nombre para una bulldog. Recordó el día en que la trajeron, cuando la encontró y lo tonta que se veía con su pequeño cartelito que anunciaba "Hola, mi nombre es Gladstone".

¿Por qué estas conmigo? Nunca había logrado aclarar la naturaleza de su llegada a Baker Street. No era un error de los vecinos, tampoco parecía ser un regalo para la señora Hudson. Su nombre era apropiado para ser la compañía de un doctor, pero la idea de un regalo por parte de un paciente agradecido era cada vez más improbable. ¿Por qué no dejar su nombre? Los pacientes dejaban nombre o daban alguna señal. Cuatro meses y John jamás había tenido señales de la existencia de tal paciente. ¿Por qué permanecer en el anonimato? Mary, la mujer del parque, le había dicho que era un nombre adecuado también.

Un momento. Mary no sabía que el era doctor, ¿o sí? No, él no se había presentado como el doctor Watson, sino el hijo John, solo John. ¿Por qué sería apropiado? ¿John y Gladstone? Tomó el celular de su bolsillo y empezó a tipear. Gladstone no era un nombre común, tenía que significar algo. Alguien le había entregado una perra que era indudablemente para él, alguien que necesitaba permanecer anónimo. Sintió la garganta seca cuando empezó a leer los resultados. Era un apellido inglés, no muy frecuente, pero sí recordaba algún personaje histórico con ese nombre. Finalmente lo encontró: "John H. Gladstone, químico británico, presidente de la Sociedad de Química entre los años 1877-1879..." y la información se extendía un poco mas. Mary era una maestra de ciencias, por supuesto que le parecía apropiado. John H. Gladstone... John Hamish y Gladstone. Se sintió un poco abrumado por la información, aquello empezaba a alarmarlo un poco. No el nombre, sino las implicancias, esa idea que estaba rodando en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo pero que no se animaba a pronunciar en voz alta.

- Señor Watson.- La muchacha joven salió a buscarlo.- Ella está un poco mejor, le hemos puesto un goteo de antibióticos y la estamos hidratando, quizás tenga que quedarse unas horas.

- Era una infección finalmente.- La niña asintió lentamente.- Pero, ¿por qué se puso tan mal de pronto? No tiene sentido, fue tan rápido...

- Sí, sobre eso, el doctor va a hacerle un estudio, sospecha que quizás tiene una malformación congénita. ¿Sabía algo de esto? Quizás cuando nació...- Sugirió ella tentativamente.

- No, no, es que fue un regalo. ¿Van a revisar sus pulmones entonces? No parecía tener problemas al jugar, nunca pareció estar enferma. Es muy dinámica.

- Bueno, estas cosas pueden ser sutiles si está en buen estado, mantenerse asintomático por mucho tiempo y solo complicarse con una enfermedad menor como ahora.

Tuvo que esperar un poco más antes de que el veterinario sonriente saliera para darle la noticia. Gladstone había nacido con una complicación menor en sus bronquios, era algo bastante común en los de su raza. No era nada, pero debía tener cuidado con eventos como ese, por suerte había llegado a tiempo. Iba a permanecer en observación unas horas, pero ella ya estaba respirando con normalidad. Habían tenido suerte y el oportuno había sido el doctor Gary Sherman, no ellos. Demasiado oportuno para ser casualidad.

- ¿Mycroft Holmes?- Preguntó John.

- ¿Disculpe?- El veterinario alzó una ceja, desconcertado. Sin embargo, por su expresión terminó resignándose y sonrío al verse descubierto.- Sí. Es un viejo amigo de la familia, me pidió que viniera tan pronto como pudiera.

- ¿No trabaja aquí?

- Oh, no, pero el dueño solía ser un compañero de la universidad, así que no tengo problema. Lo siento, señor Watson, estoy seguro de que Mycroft solo quería ayudarlo.

- No... sí, gracias por todo.- Le ofreció la mano y el hombre se la estrechó satisfecho.- ¿Puedo verla?

- Sí, por supuesto. Voy a marcharme ahora, pero le dejaré mi número en la recepción por cualquier eventualidad.

John se despidió del veterinario y pasó a la sala donde, en una camilla, tenían a Gladstone echada. La habían cubierto con una manta chistosa que tenia dibujos de huesitos y todavía estaba conectada a la vía intravenosa, pero a pesar de eso tenía los ojos abiertos y se movía de un lado a otro. Un hombre con ambo estaba junto a ella revisando la dosificación de la vía.

-Hey, pequeña...- La perrita lo reconoció y se removió inquieta para encontrar la mano de John con su nariz.- Mira qué traje.- Sacó la pelota de goma de su bolsillo y se la pasó. Gladstone ladró complacida y empezó a mordisquearla provocando que John exhalara en una risa que sonaba aliviada. - Mírate... te encanta tener atención, pero la próxima me voy a terminar infartando, ya no tengo edad para estas cosas, Gladstone.

El ex militar escuchó una risa casi imperceptible del asistente que estaba colocando la vía en su lugar, el hombre dio una rápida palmadita en la cabeza de Gladstone antes de marcharse.

- Gracias.- Lanzó John antes de verlo desaparecer, pero éste apenas dio señal de haberlo escuchado.- Ahh, qué pendejo.

Durante la tarde, después de estar todo el día en la clínica con Gladstone y solo separándose de ella para tomar un café en la recepción, le permitieron llevársela. La chica amable y no el pendejo silencioso fue quien apareció para quitarle la aguja que la conectaba a su medicación. Con todos los papeles y prescripciones encima (más la noticia de que Mycroft se había encargado de saldar la deuda), John se marchó llevando a Gladstone envuelta en la tonta mantita como si fuera un bebé. Ella todavía no estaba en condiciones para caminar en la fría tarde de diciembre.

- Lo estás disfrutando, sé que sí, te encanta porque sabes que me veo ridículo cargándote como si fueras un bebé. - Gladstone solo le lamió el mentón para confirmárselo, era bueno verla así, casi esperaba volver al departamento y tenerla de nuevo corriendo detrás de la tonta pelota de goma que rebotaba de un lado a otro.

Una pelota de goma que rebotaba de un lado a otro. Tuvo un lapsus. Era eso lo que Sherlock había estado sosteniendo y con lo que jugaba distraídamente en el laboratorio de Barts, una pelota de goma similar a la de Gladstone. Había sido uno de esos días extraños, y regresó a Baker Street con más dudas de las que tenia al salir de ahí, pero contento y aliviado porque al menos su mascota estaba bien. Hizo los diecisiete escalones hasta llegar al departamento, Gladstone no soportaba estar mucho en las mantas y pese a que estaba todavía débil luchaba por bajarse de los brazos de su dueño.

- Quieta pequeña, no vaya a ser que-

John Watson tenía una enorme cantidad de visiones en su departamento, visiones con su antiguo compañero Sherlock Holmes de las cuales nadie sabía. Mezcla de recuerdos y cargadas de anhelo, a veces lo percibía caminando y haciendo esas cosas que le eran tan rutinarias en el piso que compartieron alguna vez. Pero eran puras visiones, porque los muertos no se levantaban de sus tumbas y aparecían en medio de las salas de las personas. Entonces, se preguntó, ¿por qué tenía un muerto de pie en medio de su sala?

Ahora con el cabello rubio, largo, y con un atuendo que no se apegaba al que normalmente habría usado, una mujer, La Mujer. Irene Adler lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Doctor Watson.


	6. 6

6

- ¿Vamos a hacer de esto una tradición anual?

Irene le dio una de sus suspicaces sonrisas.

- Siempre disfruto de un hombre con buen humor. Por favor, doctor, tome asiento, tenemos que hablar.- Ella señaló el sofá y se paseó alrededor del escritorio, mirando distraídamente los papeles regados sin control.

- Tú estás muerta.- Pronunció cada palabra de forma lenta con la mandíbula tensa.

- Bueno, supongo que me veo muy bien para estar muerta. ¿No lo cree, doctor Watson? Por favor, insisto, tome asiento.

- No. ¡No! ¡Tú estabas muerta! – Le gritó perdiendo la paciencia. Gladstone chilló muy agudo y se escondió en su pecho.- Yo… Mycroft… Él me lo dijo, no había ningún programa de protección a testigos, tú estabas muerta, te mataron en Karachi.

- ¿Él dijo eso? Eso es encantador. ¿Puedo saber que más dijo?- Respondió La Mujer a un John Watson que presionaba sus puños y tomaba aire para mantener el poco control que le quedaba.

- Él dijo que estabas muerta, él mismo lo comprobó. No había forma de que fuera un truco, tendrías que haber ser el mismo Sherlock Holmes para lograr engañarlo.- Ante esas las palabras, ella sonrió complacida.

- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, ¿no lo cree?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Piense, John, piense. – Escuchar esas palabras proveniente de ella le causó una ola de displacer enorme. Ella no podía… no tenía derecho a implicar que…

- Sherlock no te ayudaría, él te odiaba al final. Tú le rompiste el corazón.

- Es lo que yo pensaba, John. Por favor, tome asiento, no tengo mucho tiempo y me gustaría tener una charla con usted.

- A la mierda con eso. ¿Él te ayudó? ¿Estás intentando decirme que él te ayudó? ¿Qué más hizo, te ocultó y protegió todo este tiempo? ¿Todo esto de su muerte es un maldito truco y me vienes a dar la novedad de que huyeron juntos y están por algún lugar de Suecia escondidos viviendo juntos y teniendo hijos?

- Cuán encantadores, esos celos.- Sonrió inclinando de lado su cabeza. John enrojeció furiosamente, esto era por completo irreal. Al ver que el militar no iba a continuar ni aceptar su petición de sentarse, ella continuó.- El hizo muchas cosas, ciertamente cosas que no esperaba. Pensé que al final me odiaba.- Frunció las cejas volviendo a pensar en lo recién dicho.- En realidad no puedo decir que no me haya odiado al final, pero me respetaba lo suficiente como para salvarme la vida una última vez.

- Respetarte. ¿Eso es todo?- Bufó dejando a Gladstone en el piso e instalándose de dos zancadas en el centro de la sala, frente a frente con la señorita Adler, quien había tomado una posición relajada al apoyarse contra el escritorio.

- Es suficiente. Es el mundo cuando estamos hablando de Sherlock Holmes, ¿no lo cree, John? – Ella no estaba errada.- Él solo llegó en el momento adecuado, cuando todo parecía perdido y ya me había preparado para el final, con su armadura brillante y me rescató.

- Ohh… Ahora eres una damisela en peligro.- Se rió con amargura.

- Bueno, tú lo sabrás. Él tiene ese complejo de héroe después de todo. ¿Algo que quizás influenciaste en él? El doctor John Watson, tan leal y valiente, me gusta. Valiente es el nuevo sexy.

John rodó sus ojos ante las palabras repetidas, ella estaba jugando con él. John no tenía la paciencia o el gusto por esas estrategias mentales que eran más del estilo de Sherlock.

- ¿Qué estás buscando?

- A ti. En realidad vengo en son de paz, John, sin trucos. – Levantó las manos sobre su pecho.- Él me ayudó y no me gusta tener deudas pendientes, esta es mi retribución.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? En serio, estoy perdiendo la paciencia con todo este asunto… ¿Él… él en verdad te ayudó?

- Él me salvó la vida, me ayudó a encontrar una forma de mantener segura, pero eso es todo, ni una palabra entre nosotros después de eso. Si yo rompí su corazón como dices, entonces él rompió el mio. Yo tengo una deuda con él, nunca alguien había hecho algo así por mí, así que quiero retribuírselo.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso, Irene?

- He estado haciendo unas averiguaciones, moviendo algunos hilos y cobrando viejas deudas. Por supuesto que no puedo creer todo el asunto de que era un fraude, tampoco puedo creer que se haya suicidado. Después de todo, él logró hacer caer a Jim.

- ¿Jim Moriarty?

- Él está muerto. No estaba segura en un principio, yo estaba en el otro extremo del mundo cuando se corrió la voz de que Jim y Sherlock Holmes habían muerto. Pero con hombres como ellos, una chica no puede estar segura. – Se encogió de hombros.- Así que empecé a investigar un poco. Jim está muerto, fue un suicidio al parecer, recientemente he comprobado que esto es cierto.

- Nadie dijo nada de eso.

- Oh, pero estoy segura.- Aseveró con una sonrisa en sus penetrantes ojos azules.- Sin la araña a cargo, los hilos empiezan a caer uno a uno, la red de Jim Moriarty está cayendo rápidamente en los últimos meses, John. ¿Es curioso, no lo crees?

Su garganta se sentía seca, tragó con dificultad y asintió cautelosamente.

- Así que, naturalmente, estuve investigando sobre Sherlock y su muerte. Y logré dar con esto. - Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su jean un pequeño objeto y se lo lanzó, John lo atrapó en el aire. Al verlo de cerca encontró que era una tarjeta de memoria.- Esto es todo lo que encontré sobre su muerte. Informes redactados por la policía, informe del patólogo que estuvo a cargo. ¿Puedo asumir que la señorita Hooper es una conocida? – Ante la sorpresa en el rostro de John, Irene sonrió complacida.- Fotografías, datos recogidos de la autopsia, algunos e-mails provenientes de funcionarios del gobierno.

La pregunta estaba flotando en el aire y John se cansó de ese baile que estaban teniendo.

- ¿Él… él está vivo?- Preguntó finalmente.

- No lo sé.- Contestó con sinceridad.- Nada de lo que está ahí es conclusivo.

- ¿Por qué estás dándome esto?

Ella se agachó cuando encontró a Gladstone en el piso, la perrita se había acurrucado a sus pies. ¿Todo el mundo tenía que caer a los pies de esa mujer, sinceramente? Irene la tomó entre sus brazos y le ofreció una sonrisa coqueta, pronunciando sus labios rojos y estrechando su mirada.

- ¿En serio, Gladstone? Tienes que estar jodiéndome. – Exclamó indignado y cruzándose de brazos.

- No sea duro con ella, no puede evitarlo; tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.- Confesó guiñándole el ojo.- Pago una deuda, creo haberlo dicho ya dos veces. No estoy segura de cuáles pueden ser los motivos de Sherlock para morir cuando Jim ya fue eliminado, pero teniendo en cuenta ese sentido de lealtad que has imprimido en él… ese heroísmo.

- Sherlock no cree en los héroes, él mismo me lo dijo, si los hubiera no sería uno de ellos.- Murmuró con melancolía, estudiando el pedazo de plástico entre sus dedos.

- Oh… Pero no creo que tú eso. Ciertamente yo no lo hago, después de todo él sí fue mi caballero de brillante armadura. Así que vengo a ti, John. No puedo imaginar cómo esto te afectó, pero no debió ser fácil. Mi retribución es ésta: no puedo darte la verdad, pero vine a entregarte algo que puede ayudarte a encontrarla. Si en verdad él no está muerto, no puedo imaginar mejor persona que tú para descubrir eso.

La Mujer dejó Baker Street sin muchos más rodeos. John sospechó que nunca iba a volver a saber de ella y en gran parte esa sensación lo reconfortó. Había algo en Irene Adler que le provocaba rechazo, y no eran celos. Okay, no eran solo celos, aún no podía evitar cierto malestar ante la idea de Sherlock salvándola a sus espaldas (el muy bastardo le había dejado creer que se tragó su mentira sobre la protección de testigos), pero si la mujer tenía razón, si algo en lo que ella había sugerido era verdad… Si Sherlock Holmes seguía vivo y oculto por algún lado en el mundo, destruyendo la red de Moriarty, John iba a encontrarlo y a patear su brillante culo por haber ocultado aquel pequeño detalle sobre La Mujer.

Prácticamente voló a su habitación y encendió su laptop. Mientras la computadora arrancaba subió a Gladstone a su cama y la arropó para que no pasara frio.

- ¿Qué mierda tienes ahí?- Le preguntó al ver la marca roja de una impronta de labios femeninos justo por debajo del ojo de su perra. John tomó un extremo de su jumper y empezó a frotar firmemente para eliminar el beso que Irene le había dejado a Gladstone. Esa maldita mujer.

Estuvo varias horas estudiando el contenido de la memoria portátil. Olvidó que no había comido en todo el día, dejó de lado el cansancio, lo único que tenía en mente era Sherlock y la verdad. El informe de la policía no sumaba más detalles sobre lo ocurrido a lo que John ya sabía. Fue curioso, sin embargo, cómo en una primera instancia se describían en la escena del crimen los rastros de un segundo incidente. Un oficial había especificado brevemente que se trataba de un rastro de sangre. La muestra fue tomaba y enviada al laboratorio, pero el informe jamás fue enviado de vuelta. Un segundo informe policial era más detallado en cuanto a la escena del crimen correspondiente a al suicidio de Sherlock, pero en ningún lado hablaba sobre el otro charco de sangre en la terraza. El informe forense había sido escrito por la patóloga de turno, la doctora Molly S. Hooper. Era impecable y cada paso del proceso descripto de forma correcta, las contusiones y laceraciones eran las típicas de una caída, las fracturas también, la fractura mortal: el traumatismo cráneo encefálico con luxofractura de la articulación atloidoaxoidea accesoria lo que le quitó la vida. Era impecable, no había error._Piensa, John, piensa,_ se dijo mentalmente. ¿Dónde estaba el error, el secreto? Era un informe perfecto, prolijo y escrito a mano con una caligrafía impecable.

Ahí, sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cómo era posible que Molly, la mujer perdidamente enamorada de Sherlock, redactara con tanta tranquilidad, con esa caligrafía tan cuidada, quizás demasiado cuidada, como si tuviera una intención, el informe de la autopsia tan solo seis horas después de su fallecimiento? El cuerpo ni siquiera estaba helado, el shock tuvo que ser mucho. Pero no había shock en ese informe, solo extremo cuidado. Ella lo sabía, ella tenía que haber sabido que eso pasaría. Aquel informe no era verdadero, Molly Hooper no había asistido al funeral porque en el fondo era demasiado honesta para participar de tal engaño, no podía ver a todos sus seres queridos sufriendo por una mentira. La pequeña Molly era muy escrupulosa, entonces se había ido lejos y, sin embargo, aún no podía mirar a John sin sentirse abrumada por el peso de su engaño.

Los e-mails eran confusos, unos cuantos parecían ser una especie de conversación sobre una reunión y el clima, códigos. Pero entre ellos una frase le llamó la atención, "reubicación de WSSH". Reubicación de William Sherlock Scott Holmes, dedujo tras varios minutos en que repasó la frase en su cabeza como una especie de mantra.

Estaba todo ahí, los puntos iban conectándose.

- John, tú ves pero no observas.- Estalló en una risa nerviosa, echándose de espaldas sobre su colchón.- Brillante, absolutamente brillante.

Todo estaba ahí, el informe incompleto de la policía, el engaño de Molly, por supuesto que había necesitado de Molly para falsificar su muerte. Los e-mails para reubicarlo, eso solo podía ser obra de Mycroft, él también estaba metido en el asunto. _"Cualquier deuda que usted crea que tengo con mi hermano, considero que ya la he saldado_", habían sido las palabras del mayor de los Holmes. Él había entregado a Sherlock, pero también lo había ayudado en su momento de necesidad. Sherlock había logrado falsificar su muerte. De alguna forma, el muy maldito había conseguido engañarlo en ese salto.

El pulso. El había palpado su pulso y sin duda no había ninguno. Pero estaba abrumado y desorientado por el accidente con el ciclista, solo pudo revisarlo someramente. Aun así el pulso estaba ausente. Sin embargo, la ausencia de pulso radial nunca había sido un sinónimo de evidencia de muerte, había muchas causas por las cuales el pulso podía desaparecer, varias enfermedades. El síndrome de Takayasu era una de esas, pero dudaba que Sherlock hubiera contraído una enfermedad que se daba sobre todo en mujeres asiáticas. No, Sherlock había encontrado alguna forma de eliminarlo. Frunció las cejas pensativamente mientras buscaba las alternativas, cuando Gladstone empezó a molestarlo. Se había quedado dormida una hora, pero ya estaba despierta de nuevo, trepándose en el pecho de John.

- Ufff, amiga, me vas a cortar la respiración.- Estaba muy pesada, pero todavía se creía la pequeña cachorra que llegó en una caja a su puerta. En respuesta Gladstone empujó la pelota de goma con su nariz hasta el rostro de John. – No puedes jugar aun, vamos a esperar unos días y despu-

La pelota de goma.

Tomó la pelota de goma y la estudió con cuidado, era posible, por supuesto que era posible. Había estado muy ciego, él lo había escuchado alguna vez durante sus primeros años de rotatorio, era posible interrumpir el flujo braquial colocando una pelota en el hueco axilar y haciendo presión. Pero ese truco no engañaría a un médico capacitado. Y mucho menos a John Watson. Quizás no en sus mejores capacidades, pero sí cuando acaba de golpearse la cabeza y estaba en medio de un shock emocional por la repentina muerte de la persona más importante en su vida. Ese John Watson era un médico bastante patético.

Sherlock Holmes sí era un fraude, su maldito suicidio era todo un fraude, pero él no era un hombre muerto. No sabía como, pero de alguna manera se las había arreglado para engañar a todos. Tampoco entendía la razón. Irene había sugerido algo sobre su naturaleza heroica. "La soledad me protege", habían sido sus últimas palabras. Él pudo haberse dado cuenta del riesgo que era tener amigos, tenerlo a él, que fácilmente podía ser usado en su contra por tipos como Moriarty. Pudo haber querido huir y dejar Baker Street, dejar al violín, a la calavera y a John, porque él solo iba a terminar con todo y acabar con la red del Consultor Criminal. John estaba en todo su derecho de deducir aquello con lo que había pasado, la evidencia estaba ahí.

Pero no había contado con la nueva evidencia, la evidencia posterior a la caída. Miró a su pecho, a una bulldog que luchaba en vano para mantenerse despierta. Gladstone era una de esas grandes pruebas: su nombre no podía ser solo a causa del antiguo bolso de un médico. John H. Gladstone y Sherlock con su amor por la química, era absurdamente obvio. Sherlock le había mandado a la pequeña Gladstone a su vida, él sabia que la necesitaba, que estaría demasiado solo y sería muy orgulloso para pedir ayuda. Ella era un desastre y era perfecta. Maldito y hermoso genio, él sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba y se lo había proporcionado. Sherlock estaba pendiente de él todavía, seguramente también le debía él seguir viviendo en Baker Street, por no hablar de la internación de Harry.

Sherlock se había ido y estaba desentrañando la red criminal de Moriarty, pero no estaba solo, porque había decidido alejarse de todos para protegerse. "La soledad me protege", había dicho. "Los amigos protegen", rebatió John. Sherlock estaba por algún lado allá afuera protegiéndolos de algún peligro. No podía saberlo con certeza, pero al final John creía en Sherlock Holmes, siempre lo había hecho y no iba a cambiar. Nervioso, mortificado por el pánico, en algún momento alrededor de las dos de la madrugada John tomó su computadora e hizo una movida riesgosa.

"_Voy a esperar."_

Justo ahí en el foro de La Ciencia de la Deducción, una promesa. Ya sé que estás por ahí, ya sé que estás vivo, voy a esperarte, pero algún día, por favor, vuelve a casa.

El último día del año 2012 empezó cerca del mediodía para John Watson y su mascota, la bulldog Gladstone. Ella despertó primero, más saludable y hambrienta, lamió y ladró directamente en el oído de su amo hasta que despertara o se reventara su tímpano, lo que sucediera primero. John la mandó a callar entre sueños, pero al final se dio por vencido y salió de la cama. Su propio estómago estaba rugiendo por comida. Bajaron las escaleras juntos, Gladstone tropezó al entrar precipitadamente a la cocina, generando en el doctor una risa burlista y unas palabras ofensivas llenas de cariño. El hizo su té, earl grey sin leche y con poca azúcar como le gustaba. Gladstone fue feliz con su plato de comida lleno, su apetito había regresado y John la retaba a cada rato porque estaba siendo precipitada y necesitaba comer más tranquila.

El doctor se quedó en la cocina leyendo el periódico mientras que Gladstone se fue a su escondite secreto bajo el escritorio de la sala a hacer chillar su juguete más nuevo. La noticia del día era "El Fin del Mundo", él ultimo día del año y toda esa idea de que el calendario maya auguraba el final de la civilización como la conocían. Intentó leer las explicaciones más científicas sobre el evento, pero Gladstone chillaba el juguete a un ritmo frenético.

- ¡Gladstone, para eso! Me vas a dar dolor de cabeza.- Ella detuvo el ruido por tres segundos y volvió a retomar el escándalo.- Suficiente, voy a quitarte esa cosa.- Amenazó mientras dejaba el periódico de lado y se dirigía al salón.

Había algo distinto en la habitación. Al principio fue una cosa que percibió como una sensación vaga, pero a los pocos segundos encontró la causa. Justo ahí, en la mitad de la sala, en el espaldar de la silla que mantenía al lado del escritorio, colgaba lánguidamente una de sus chaquetas. No cualquiera, era su chaqueta verde, que había creído perdida cuando decidió obsequiársela a un indigente que se moría de frío. John pisó temeroso cada paso hasta que llegó a ella, y al verla de cerca sus piernas fallaron. Terminó arrodillado en el piso del departamento, tomando con ambas manos la chaqueta, abriéndola frente a sus ojos para distinguir mejor la imagen en su espalda. Sobre el verde fondo habían dibujado con aerosol amarillo una carita feliz. Redonda y simple. Idéntica a la que aún conservaba en el papel tapiz del salón.

Era ridículo, quizás por eso John terminó de derrumbarse y empezó a reír. Primero de forma privada mientras abrazaba la chaqueta, pero su gesto fue creciendo hasta terminar en una risa estruendosa, amplia y algo loca de pura e inconfundible felicidad. Lanzaba carcajadas y al mismo tiempo se le humedecían los ojos.

- El maldito estuvo aquí…

Sherlock Holmes, su amigo, su colega y compañero de piso, pero por sobre todo eso la persona más importante en la vida de John, había recibido su mensaje y dejado su respuesta. Él estaba vivo allá afuera, quizás más cerca de lo que pensaba, como un detective loco y hermoso que desentrañaba organizaciones criminales y como un indigente o cualquier otro personaje, disfrazado, pero velando por John Watson.

Por supuesto, todo cuento de hadas necesita un buen héroe. Pero no solo eso, un detalle se escapaba. Una promesa: todo cuento de hada tiene un final feliz. Sherlock estaba allá afuera, pero más importante que eso, Sherlock iba a volver. Y John lo esperaría.

John dio una última mirada al dibujo sonriente e instintivamente él le sonrío de vuelta, completamente feliz.

Fin


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo

Día trescientos setenta y dos fuera de casa, quinto desde la última vez que comió y séptimo desde su último sueño, el transporte estaba empezando a fallar y eso le causaba profunda indignación. La descoordinación motora creciente y la debilidad muscular progresiva le gritaban: comida, bebida, sueño, ya. En todo caso, no iba a ser hoy el día que empezara a escuchar las peticiones de su cuerpo.

Usó su set de herramientas para forzar la entrada a la residencia, demasiado fácil. Subir los diecisiete escalones hasta su departamento, no tanto. Era ridículo como sus pies por momentos no podían cumplir correctamente con el camino, casi se torció el tobillo que había quedado sensible después de la lesión que había tenido el invierno pasado en el final de la escalera. Para mantener el equilibrio se apoyó con brusquedad sobre la madera del marco de la entrada, provocando un ruido sordo pero fuerte. En mitad de la noche, aquel sonido habría sido suficiente como para alertar a un hombre más precavido sobre la llegada de un intruso, John tenía el sueño ligero, temió haberlo despertado cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de arriba. Unos pasos ligeros le hicieron tranquilizarse, el buen doctor no había salido de su cama. Los pasitos resonaron más cerca y al final la vio aparecer. La bulldog ya había tomado el tamaño y configuración de un adulto, todavía tenía un poco de sobrepeso para sus características raciales, pero se la veía saludable, admitió complacido. Gladstone se acercó hasta él y estuvo a punto de ladrarle.

- Silencio.- Le murmuró mirándola fijamente. Como si fuera una orden, ella cerró la boca. Buena chica, excelente en realidad, si solo el resto del mundo fuera igual que ella, se atrevió a soñar por un minuto. Nunca nadie volvería a decir nada estúpido. Quizás volaba muy alto. Poniéndose de cuclillas le ofreció la mano, ella se acercó y empezó a olisquearlo y lamerlo. Lo reconocía, y eso que era la última vez que lo vio con su verdadera apariencia había sido demasiado pequeña aún. Su inteligencia había resultado ser una sorpresa agradable.

- No hay croquetas esta vez, me temo.- Susurró cerca del oído de Gladstone cuando ella continuó lamiendo su mano en busca del alimento acostumbrado. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos marrones, aún en la oscuridad, se veían brillantes y decepcionados.- Decidí viajar ligero desde San Petersburgo, mi error.

Con una señal silenciosa le dio la orden de mantenerse quieta y no seguirlo en su viaje por las escaleras en su camino a la habitación de John, esta vez hizo mayor esfuerzo por controlar sus pasos y mantenerlos los más sigilosos posibles. Salió victorioso y tampoco despertó a John al abrir la puerta, Gladstone ya había hecho el mayor trabajo al abandonar la habitación un momento antes.

Ahí encontró al doctor. En la penumbra de su habitación lo vio acostado y durmiendo en su cama. Dormía justo en el centro y boca arriba, con las piernas y brazos separados, señal de quien se siente confiado al dormir. Un chequeo rápido le permitió enterarse de que llevaba al menos cinco horas dormido, buen indicador, no más pesadillas. La expresión relajada y la ausencia de ojeras hablaban de lo mismo. Bien, eso era bueno. Respiración predominantemente bucal, despertaría con la garganta seca, eso no era nuevo. Lucía tal cual lo recordaba, había ganado dos libras, la vida sedentaria debería estarlo matando de aburrimiento. John no tendría que preocuparse por eso ya, sería parte de su pasado a partir de ese momento. Bastón en el armario, no, bajo la cama, la impronta dentaria sugería que Gladstone había estado jugando con él mientras John dormía y lo había abandonado bajo el mueble; estaba, de todas formas, fuera de uso. Otro punto bueno. John estaba bien, lo sabía, pero no iba a confiar en las palabras de Mycroft hasta que lo constatara por sí mismo. Su rostro tranquilo estaba igual, su cabello rubio era el mismo, sus pijamas, aún tenía el hábito de dormir con las placas de identificación colgando en una cadena alrededor de su cuello, siempre había sentido un secreto agrado por ellas. Las acarició con la punta de sus dedos, delineando las letras del nombre escrito, se sentía placentero poder hacer eso finalmente. La expresión pacífica al dormir era algo que no había visto por sí mismo y estaba disfrutando de poder hacerlo, el arco de su labio superior era tal cual lo recordaba. Las puntas de sus dedos ardieron cuando lo miró. Sherlock apartó la mano con rapidez, pero otra mano fue más veloz y aprisionó su muñeca. El detective se sobresaltó al haber sido atrapado, John estaba despierto y lo miraba con sus ojos azules en total alerta. No lo había reconocido, al principio solo fueron sus reflejos de soldado actuando por él, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, la tensión en el apriete alrededor de su muñeca hizo evidente que John ya sabía que era él. Él había especulado mucho sobre aquel momento, calculado cuál iba a ser su reacción. De noche, en una litera de algún cuartel improvisado, mientras todos dormían, Sherlock Holmes se dedicaba a pensar en su siguiente movimiento estratégico, y entre esos pensamientos John lograba colarse. Se recordaba por qué hacía lo que hacía y era en ese momento cuando imaginaba como sería su rencuentro. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de John? Tenía dos o tres alternativas probables, con John no podían deducir mucho más que eso, había demostrado en el pasado ser difícil de predecir en cuanto a sus reacciones emocionales. Por eso en la actualidad se sentía, no nervioso, pero había estado más calmado cuando Sebastian Moran apuntó directo a su sien unas veinticinco horas atrás.

Por el sonido de las sábanas supo que John estaba buscando una posición más cómoda, luchando con su propia ansiedad. El doctor se aclaró la garanta seca. Tenía que empezar a corregir ese hábito respiratorio al dormir.

- ¿Ibas a quedarte mirándome dormir hasta que mi reloj despertador hiciera el trabajo, o pensabas despertarme alguna vez?- Preguntó el ex militar.

- Estaba inclinado por la segunda opción, pero no tenía un plan definitivo previamente arreglado.

- Sí, por supuesto.- Asintió y le soltó lentamente la muñeca, los dedos de Sherlock ardieron otra vez cuando tocaron brevemente el dorso de la mano de John.

¿Qué decir? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras que había imaginado? Lo más adecuado era empezar por exponer los argumentos por los cuales había falsificado su suicido, luego explicar cuál había sido su tarea durante el último año, su final exitoso, John admiraría su genialidad usando algún adjetivo poco elaborado pero perfectamente espontaneo como "brillante" o "increíble"; se inclinaba por la primera alternativa. Posteriormente le iba a decir que lo había extrañado, y a continuación John arruinaría toda su planificación lógica cuando se sentó en la cama y prendió la luz de su lámpara, para exclamar sin tapujos.

- Te ves como la mierda. – Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos, ofendido y decepcionado porque esa no había sido ninguna de las opciones pensadas. John Watson lograba sorprenderlo de nuevo.- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te dignaste a dormir? Ni siquiera voy a preguntar acerca de tu última comida apropiada. – Dijo el médico con ambas cejas levantadas en una expresión llena de sorpresa. Sus ojos azules se veían brumosos aún por la sombra del sueño reciente y su cabello despeinado decía lo mismo. Había cierta ironía en como John lo retaba cuando el que se veía como un niño era él mismo.

- Hace como una semana, comí propiamente cuando estuve en el hospital.- Replicó frunciendo las cejas. Aquella declaración suavizó la expresión del rubio, mostrando su genuina preocupación.

- ¿Estás herido? ¿Qué sucedió?-John dio una inspección general a todo su cuerpo, buscando algún señal de lesión grave. Sherlock hizo una señal con el brazo derecho.

- No fue grave, solo una herida superficial, pero tuvieron que suturarla.

- Déjame ver.- El buen doctor no se fiaba de su criterio para determinar si algo era grave o no. El Sherlock que recordaba se había referido en el pasado a su adicción a la cocaína como un "ligero percance".

Dispuesto a complacerlo, Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y lo dejo caer sobre una silla al lado de la cama de John, su saco que era nuevo pero similar al que usaba antes también fue a parar en el mismo lugar. Desprendió el botón del puño derecho de su camisa azul oscura y arremangó hasta por arriba del codo, descubriendo una venda que tenia aspecto de que debía cambiarse pronto. Se la quitó ante John y estiró el antebrazo para mostrarle la lesión en la cara interna. John lo tomó por encima de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él para inspeccionar la herida, provocando de Sherlock terminara sentándose en la cama frente a él.

Los ojos del cirujano hicieron un sondeo sobre los puntos y rápido pudo deducir que se había tratado de un corte limpio con un cuchillo o navaja, era lineal y con bordes impecables, pero se veía profundo. La coloración en el brazo era pálida, pero Sherlock siempre lo había sido, y por la movilidad intacta de sus dedos, suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que no había dañado ningún vaso o nervio vital.

- Los puntos son desastrosos, sin embargo.- Murmuró, más para sí mismo que para el otro hombre.

- No era un cirujano tan capaz. – Contestó Sherlock mirándolo fijamente. "No como tú", quiso decirle.

- Supongo que no, eh. Parece que pudiste haber necesitado un buen cirujano durante tu aventura.

- Sí.- Respondió de inmediato y con decisión.- Un error que procurare no sea cometido nuevamente.- John tenía la mirada baja, aun en la herida de Sherlock, pero sonrió sutilmente al escucharlo decir eso y asintió con la cabeza. Le siguió un silencio en el que el doctor empezó a trazar un distraído recorrido en la piel del antebrazo que rodeaba la herida. No dolía, pero Sherlock sintió un estremecimiento con ese tacto tan suave como una caricia.

- He estado practicando en mi cabeza este momento desde hace seis meses, Sherlock.- Confesó John aún con la mirada baja. Era bueno saber que no había sido el único.- Y ahora no tengo ni una maldita idea sobre lo que debería decir.

- Estabas en peligro, John, lo hice por tu bien.

- Lo sé.- Respondió de inmediato, levantando los ojos hasta él con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole un sutil apretón en la piel que había estado acariciando.

- Bien.- Murmuró Sherlock, sorprendido. Eso había salido más fácil de lo esperado.

- Debiste llevarme contigo.- Replicó sin embargo John.

- Lo sé.- Contestó con un suspiro.

Había sido su mayor error, eso que no había calculado. La repercusión que había tenido John Watson en su vida y el vacío que generaba su ausencia, comprometiendo su concentración, su capacidad de efectuar correctamente su trabajo. Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, el trabajo pudo tomar la mitad del tiempo con la brillante labor de John al inducir su genialidad, eso era algo maravilloso por sí mismo. Al final no había demasiadas cosas para decir, el sabía, John sabía que él sabía, las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos. Ya habría tiempo para historias en el futuro.

- Vamos, John, recuéstate conmigo.- Le pidió, quitándose los zapatos y metiéndose en la cama del ex militar junto a él, acomodándose bajo las sábanas. Necesitaba descasar, el maldito transporte iba a colapsar en cualquier segundo.-He resuelto un caso importante, me lo he ganado.

John reprimió una risa de sorpresa, pero hizo lo que Sherlock le pedía, se recostó a su lado y se quedó observándolo. El detective tenía el cabello más corto, pero salvo por el aspecto de extremo cansancio permanecía igual. Lo único fuera de lo común era verlo meterse a su cama y yacer sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados. Repentinamente el escrutinio de John fue descubierto cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos con brusquedad, como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

- Te extrañé.- Dijo al girarse para quedar de costado igual a John, enfrentándose ambos.

- Te extrañé también.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Sherlock asintió, suavizando su expresión, finalmente relajado y satisfecho por la media sonrisa que le dio, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada complacida y de disfrute. Se veía tan jodidamente hermoso.- Ven aquí, pase un año de mierda, me lo he ganado.- Pronunció John antes de tomarlo por el rostro con ambas manos y atraerlo para chocar sus labios con los suyos. Sherlock abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se puso tenso, pero aquello no duró demasiado. Al final termino cerrándolos y llevando todo su cuerpo más cerca de John.

No había probado de esa forma otros labios, no de la manera en que John suavemente rozaba su labio inferior con el arco que formaba el labio superior de Sherlock, trazándolo y después capturándolo entre los suyos para succionar con sutileza. Sometió al mismo tratamiento a su labio inferior, jugando con éste por más tiempo hasta que sintió el aliento de Sherlock sobre su boca cuando exhaló entre sus labios un suspiro. John movió sus manos acomodándolas una en su nuca, donde Sherlock lo sintió trazar unas caricias en forma de círculos con sus dedos, y la otra en su mejilla le inclinó la cabeza para ponerlo en una posición donde pudiera profundizar más el beso. Era delicioso, se sentía cálido y placentero aunque en cualquier otro contexto tal acto le resultaría desagradable. Pero le encantó y quiso que John sintiese lo mismo, así que succionó el labio inferior del médico y, atrapado entre sus labios, lo palpó con su lengua provocando que su querido doctor hiciera un sonido gustoso proveniente de la profundidad de su garganta. Incitando así a John Watson solo ocasionó que con su propia lengua le separara los labios y penetrara su boca, recorriéndola y probando su lengua, su saliva, todo su interior con algo que Sherlock solo pudo comparar con hambre. Él nunca comía, no estaba familiarizado con eso, pero esta hambre era algo que John estaba despertando en él y mientras se besaban, cada vez con más intensidad, Sherlock supo que quizás nunca la iba saciar.

Sherlock llevo una de sus manos hasta la nuca de John y lo atrajo como si pudiera tenerlo aun más cerca. Todavía era de noche y la lámpara era la única iluminación que bocetaba la silueta del rostro de su querido John, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de entrega que él jamás había conocido, pero que le abrumaba. El único sonido que invadía la habitación era el de las sábanas crujiendo bajos sus cuerpos, los besos y sus respiraciones que cada vez se hacían más profundas y agitadas. Dejándose llevar por esa misma agitación Sherlock mordió los labios de su compañero y con un gemido aumentó su urgencia, provocando que John bajara la mano que tenía en su nuca en una intensa caricia a lo largo de su columna para terminar en la cintura, lo abrazó y atrajo más todavía, como si sus distancias pudieran cerrarse más de lo que ya estaban. Se tocaban desde la frente, sus pechos, estómagos, entrepiernas y hasta los pies que habían enredado con el otro.

Mientras Sherlock tomaba valor para invadir la boca de John y probar cada rincón hasta reclamarlo como suyo, descendió sus manos hasta el pecho y cuello de su pareja, entre caricias tanteaba hasta dar con aquel objeto que lo había obsesionado. Encontró la cadena de las placas y tiró de ella con fuerza, generando en John un gemido tan intenso que separó sus labios, dejando entre ellos solo un imperceptible hilo de saliva. Sherlock depositó un beso fuerte en su boca y otro en su mentón, bajando por el cuello con pequeños chupones hasta dar uno profundo con dientes en la nuez de adán de su querido doctor. John exhaló con fuerza, complacido por aquella dominancia, cuando el detective continuó con su camino de mordidas hasta atrapar la cadena entre sus dientes y tirar de ella, dándole una mirada feroz a un febril John. El sabor del metal fue remplazado enseguida por el de la boca de John, un cambio intoxicante. Continuaron besándose y tocándose para calmar esa urgencia, pero aquello funcionaba como echar más leña al fuego. Entre más palpaba, acariciaba y apretaba el cuerpo de John contra el suyo, más consiente empezó a hacerse del hecho que la ropa estaba estorbando.

En el momento en que llevo una de sus manos hasta el borde de la vieja camiseta del ejército que John usaba para dormir, él capturó su mano antes de que encontrara su objetivo y la llevó hasta sus labios, dando un suave pero intenso beso en su palma. Sherlock lo miró sorprendido por la suavidad de aquel gesto, la vehemencia y hasta adoración que John puso en él. Eso fue suficiente para hipnotizarlo y que aceptara, sumiso, el nuevo ritmo que John le imprimió a sus besos; no eran rápidos ni desesperados, eran profundos y lánguidos, de esos que relajan cada músculo del cuerpo. John lo besaba suave, muy suave, como si de pronto temiera que se fuera a romper, con una cadencia que lo estaba relajando al punto de que sintió que su cerebro trastabillaba en la inconsciencia por unos segundos, pero volvió, abriendo los ojos y recodando que él también tenía que participar en ese beso. Su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando y el cansancio acumulado haciendo mella en él, la próxima vez pensaría dos veces antes de rechazar una noche apropiada de sueño si es que iba a terminar costándole un intercambio como el que estaba teniendo con John Watson.

John se percató de eso y abandonó su boca, que se sentía de pronto demasiado vacía. Empezó a depositar castos besos en sus labios, en la comisura y a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, disfrutando de la expresión de entrega y relajación en su adorado detective, cuando un estruendoso ladrido los sacó de ambiente.

Sherlock y John se separaron con brusquedad, mirando a su lado, y encontrando que Gladstone acaba de entrar arrebatadamente y ladraba en la oscuridad para llamar su atención. El ex militar rodó hasta su lado de la cama, riéndose con frustración mientras se llevaba ambas manos los ojos sin poder creer que eso realmente estaba pasando. Gladstone volvió a ladrar solo para confirmárselo.

- Gladstone, silencio.- Dijo Sherlock.- Y quieta.

Como si sus palabras fueran sagradas logró, ante la incrédula mirada de John, que la perra se sentara y dejara de ladrar.

- ¿Cómo por todos los santos hiciste eso? – El detective se encogió de hombros.

- Tomé un riesgo, antes de que la trajeran aquí había empezado a entrenarla, no sabía si aun iba a recordarlo.

- ¿Entrenarla?- Sherlock rodó los ojos y asintió.

- Por supuesto, John, deberías intentarlo si no quieres que siga mordiendo tus cosas de valor.

- Ella… ya no hace eso… tan seguido.- Se excusó un poco avergonzado, pero sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta con un aire prepotente, pero con las facciones relajadas por el cariño.- ¿Cuándo la entrenaste? Debiste dejar instrucciones en esa tonta tarjeta con el nombre.

- En la casa de campo de mi familia, fue el primer lugar a donde fui después de lo sucedido. – Bostezó.- Mi madre tiene afición por los perros y crían bulldogs para competición.

- ¿Qué pasó con ella?- Señaló a la perra que continuaba sentada obedientemente, observándolos hablar como si comprendiera que ella era el tema de discusión.

- Nació con un defecto, ya lo sabes, no servía para los fines de los criadores, así que esperaron que destetara para dejarla ir. Mi madre me hablo de ella y de su extraño comportamiento, cuando la conocí empecé a estudiarla y en realidad, para desconcierto de mi querida madre, encontré que es mucho más inteligente de lo que parece. Aprende tan rápido, incluso más que otros de su especie. Ella es una pequeña genio con comportamiento excéntrico, y supe exactamente dónde encontraría lugar.- Estiró su mano hasta el cabello de John, para peinar un mechón que se alzaba rebelde. El doctor le sonrió complacido.- Sé de buena fuente que cierto Doctor Watson gusta de esa clase de compañía.

- Sí, me gusta.- Admitió con un suspiro dramático y atrajo a Sherlock hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.- Hora de dormir, ya habrá tiempo para historias.- Sherlock ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando el doctor pronunció aquello sobre su mejilla.

- Mucho tiempo.- Murmuró en el borde de la inconsciencia.

- Demasiado, una vida.- Confirmó John, y se dispuso a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban hasta el comienzo de una nueva mañana.


	8. Extra

Extra

- No estamos haciendo esto. No estamos haciendo esto.- Murmuró John Watson cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado detrás de las manos.

- John.- Replicó Sherlock Holmes calmadamente.

Estaban sentados en el sofá de su salón en el 221b de Baker Street, lado a lado, y frente a ellos una feliz Gladstone permanecía sentada y moviendo su colita con entusiasmo. Le gustaba tener la atención de sus dos amos; no sucedía a menudo, pero cuando pasaba ella disfrutaba todo lo que podía.

Sherlock vestía su bata azul, no era la misma que había tenido antes, pero se le parecía bastante. Debajo solo llevaba el pantalón de su pijama. John había logrado tomar su ropa interior y su bata verde para cubrirse, pero era todo.

- Gladstone, escúchame bien.- Empezó diciendo el detective con seriedad a su mascota.

- ¡No! Sherlock, en serio, esto es estúpido. No vas a hacer esto.- Exclamó ruborizado su pareja.

- Tienes razón.- Meditó al respecto, John era más indicado para el trabajo.- Hazlo tú, eres doctor.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo eso me hace más capaz? Sherlock, no voy a decir esto en voz alta, es estúpido.

- Porque los doctores hacen eso, estás más familiarizado con la fisiología del asunto, tú hablas con las personas y les dices cosas delicadas todo el tiempo. – Explicó con una expresión aburrida.- Ademá,s siempre estás diciendo que no tengo tacto, y encuentro que tienes razón.

- No.- Dijo obstinadamente y cruzándose de brazos. – No voy a ser partícipe de esto.

- Está bien. – Rodó los ojos dramáticamente.- Gladstone,- empezó el detective con decisión, pero enseguida vaciló e hizo un silencio, que con tensión se estiró entre los tres por al menos treinta segundos. Un número impresionante para la veloz mente de Sherlock. En el fondo, estaba tan avergonzado como su pareja. - … Gladstone, lo acabas de ver allá arriba…- Pronunció lentamente.

- ¡NO!- John se lanzó sobre él y le cubrió la boca, los ojos de Sherlock iban de un lado a otro totalmente confundido.- No vas a decirle esto, es una niña… Los niños no deben saber esto.

- No es una niña.- Replicó el detective sacando la mano de John de su boca.- Tiene poco más de un año.

-¡Exacto! ¿Eso no es como siete años humanos en edad de perro? Es una niña, Sherlock, no le dices… no …- se acercó al oído de su amante para que la bulldog no escuchara.- No le hablas de sexo a los niños, solo no se hace.

- Eso es solo un mito.- Suspiró empezando a exasperarse.

- ¡NO le hablas de sexo a un niño!

- No eso, lo de la edad. Cada año de perro no es siete años humanos, es estúpido, John, no seas estúpido. Ella es al menos una adolescente. Sí le hablas de relaciones sexuales a una adolescente. ¿No quieres accidentes luego, verdad, Dr. Watson?

John abrió la boca para replicar, pero la volvió a cerrar, incrédulo y horrorizado por lo que Sherlock estaba sugiriendo.

- Gl-gladstone…- Balbuceó, y ante la sonrisa de Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y se compuso.- Cuando dos personas se quieren y desean expresar su cariño mutuo…

- O se aburren porque no hay casos.- Agregó Sherlock inmediatamente. La mirada llena de reproche de John lo llevó a aclarar.- Cuando se quieren y están aburridas… ¿Qué? Es cierto.- Se encogió de hombros. John rodó los ojos y continuó su explicación, pero cuando volvió a su mascota descubrió que se estaba caminando perezosamente a la cocina.

- Se está yendo.- Murmuró incrédulo el rubio.

- ¿Deberíamos ir por ella e intentarlo otra vez?- Preguntó tentativamente levantando una ceja.

- Mejor vamos a cerrar la puerta con llave cuando estemos teniendo sexo. – Resolvió el médico, y Sherlock asintió dándole la razón. Por esta vez, John estaba teniendo una idea brillante.

Sherlock Holmes ciertamente habría podido dejar todo eso y continuar suelto por el mundo, combatiendo el crimen como alguna clase de héroe aunque no creyese en ellos. John Watson pudo resignarse la muerte de su amigo, conocer a una adorable mujer en el parque y casarse con ella para llevar una vida mundana. Pero lo que sucedió en cambio iba a terminar en una narración mucho más entretenida sobre sus vidas.

**Si han llegado hasta aquí tengo que felicitarlos! Porque la verdad es eterno XD.**

**Nota 1: siempre me dijeron que soy buena besando.**

**Nota 2: lo anterior es irrelevante.**

**La intensión de este fic era un poco revelarme contra el angst. Es un género que no me gusta para nada, mucho menos en los ff de Sherlock BBC. Amo a estos personajes y cada vez que sufren se muere un poco de mi. ¿Soy la única que piensa esto? En mi paseo por , barriendo todo el contenido en español y en ingles de SHerlock BBC encuentro demasiados fics sobre lo que seria la tercera temporada que son puramente angst, y eso me mata. Porque por un lado quiero imaginar un futuro de estos personajes, pero por otro me duele en el alma cada vez que alguien escribe sobre un John lo suficientemente deprimido como para suicidarse o cosas por el estilo. Por eso quise darle un poco de color al asunto. Un abrazo enorme a todo el que se haya tomado el tiempo para leer esto, los rr siempre son bien recibidos. Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**


End file.
